Catch Her If You Can
by suedesigns101
Summary: Ranger has found a new interest, but he can't seem to find her and his team isn't helping.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 1

JE owns the story, I'm simply borrowing

xxxxxxxxxx

I should be happy. I have absolutely everything I ever wanted.

I have a successful business with offices in Miami, Boston, Washington DC, Trenton and Chicago. I have expensive cars, homes and planes. My daughter is sixteen, beautiful and brilliant and is going to Harvard in the fall. I can make a call and have a date with any beautiful woman I want. I look out my penthouse window in Trenton and I realize I am bored and I am restless. Too bad I ended my contract with the government to do missions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I turned from the window when my phone rang "Yo."

"Ranger, we are getting ready to leave for Wahoos to pick up Jack Barnette. Jeanne Ellen is here to be the distraction. Are you coming?"

"No you handle it Tank. How does Jeanne Ellen look?"

"Like a 110 pound icicle in heels, Why the hell you think she is hot enough to attract anyone is beyond me. She hasn't brought out the last 6 skips We just go in and load them up after she gives them frostbite."

"Look for some one else then Tank."

"I'm trying."

"Call me and let me know how it goes."

I turned to my laptop and started to do reports. Sixty minutes later my phone rang again. "Yo." I could hear Tank and the others laughing.

"Ranger, the skip is bagged, and being transported to TPD as we speak."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, it was the damndest thing. Jeanne Ellen, couldn't even get the skip to look at her. He was focused on another woman, who wasn't giving him the time of day. She was talking to the bartender and just ignoring him when she turned to leave. The skip followed her out of Wahoos and grabbed her halfway across the parking lot. She elbowed him, kicked him in the balls, did a leg sweep and when he was on the ground she took her pocketbook and walloped him in the head while she was standing on his hand with her 4 inch spiked heels. Before we could find out if she was okay, she jumped on a motorcycle, put on her helmet and took off. It was so slick, I've never seen anything like it, she's been trained by somebody and who knew you could ride a bike in a dress with a slit up the side and 4" heels. To be honest, we are all standing here with hard ons, it was hot, she is hot and she's beautiful."

"Go back in and talk to the bartender and find out who she is and send Jeanne Ellen home. Come to the conference room when you get back"

An hour later I am in the conference room with the take down team. They spent the first 30 minutes talking about the "one woman take down team" Now, these are professional soldiers who have been trained to be observant. They were…

Our Mystery Woman

1. "She was built like a brick shithouse" started Tank

2. "She had curly hair." Manny

3. "She was tall." Binkie

4. "She was built." Hal

5."She was white." Cal

6. "She was built."Brett

7. "She was wearing a blue dress with a slit way up the side and was wearing blue lace underwear." Lester

8. "She was wearing 4" heels." Manny

9. "She was built." Tank

10. "She was beautiful and had a great ass." Lester

11. "She was built." Cal

12. "She was built." Manny

13. "She had a great ass, this bears repeating." Lester

Hal, the quietest on the team finally said, "Would it help if I told you she was riding the new Ducati Diavel?"

"You noticed her bike?" asked Lester.

"Didn't you? Oh that's right you were to busy looking at her ass."

"Yeah and it was a great ass - I'd recognize it anywhere." quipped Lester.

I got the picture she was beautiful, white, she had curly hair, she was wearing a blue dress with a slit, 4" heels, her pocketbook was probably heavy and she was built and had a great ass. They didn't know what she looked like as far as facial features, height (except that she was tall) or weight . But we did know she rode a hot bike and that was a starting point. There can't be too many Ducati Diavel in Trenton

No one in the bar knew who she was or so they said and the bartender would not help at all. Any video taken had been erased by the time the guys asked for it. Whoever she was, the people were protecting her. She was one of their own.

"So while all of you professionals were sitting around watching the skip …"

"Don't forget we were watching the 'Icicle which is why our eyes were covered with frost, which is why we weren't more observant" yelled Lester.

"Mats at 5:30 Santos. To repeat while all of you were watching the skip and the icicle, an unknown woman enters the scene, attracts the skip, walks out with the skip to the parking lot, is assaulted by the skip, incapacitates the skip and rides off into the sunset on a motorcycle wearing 4" heels and none of you can give me a decent description except she's built. YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"Hey we got the skip!"

"No you didn't! The unknown woman got the skip!"

"We cuffed and transported the skip."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! Extra training this week. Dismissed."

I was making my way up to 7 when I realized something - I had a new mission - find this woman, she intrigued me. I didn't think I was going to be bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Her If You Can**

**Chapter 2**

**JE owns and I borrow**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously…**_

I was making my way up to 7 when I realized something - I had a new mission - find this woman, she intrigued me. I didn't think I was going to be bored anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He was sitting at his desk, looking out the window instead of focusing on his reports from the branch offices. God, he hated reports. It was about 6:30 am and he had given Santos a black eye for the crap he dished out last night and this morning. His cousin drove him crazy, they had been best friends since they were two years old, but he still drove him crazy, just like he always had. He could still hear Les taunting him. "I saw her first, I'll find her first you'll be left in the dust, her and that sweet ass will be mine. I'll be sure to have her wear that blue dress with the slit up the side that let's you take a peak when I come by to introduce her to you." Now that the challenge had been thrown down it was even more imperative that he find her first. He wished he knew why he had to find her, he hadn't even seen her.

There were only a few people on the street. There was a couple walking two boxers who were obedience trained, a couple holding hands walking a puppy who was not. There was a woman jogging who stopped to say hello to the puppy, she untangled him from around her legs and waved goodbye. . She was wearing a baseball cap with a ponytail and she was looking for any excuse not to jog. He knew that because real joggers, those that were jogging for fitness, did not stop to pet puppies. He noticed she had a great ass, he didn't know when he had become an ass man.

Maybe he should go to Washington and call Camille, Lord knows he wouldn't ever call Jeanne Ellen, the guys were right, she tended to freeze any appendage on the male body.

Hal knocked and popped his head in, "Ranger, I went on line and found 2 black Ducati Diavel's registered. One is to an S. M. Plum and one is to a C. Gibson. Here is all the information."

"Good"

I finished the reports, headed out for two inspections, after the inspections were done I drove to Wahoos. I pulled into Wahoo's parking lot and walked into the bar and walked up to the bartender. "I was wondering if you could tell me who was tending bar here last night."

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask him about a woman."

"That's against the law."

"I wanted to ask him about a woman he was talking to."

"Our bartenders work 8 hour shifts, they talk to a lot of women."

"What if I described this woman."

"Wouldn't make a difference. Our bartenders are paid to tend bar not to memorize a woman who might not want to be stalked."

"Why would you think I wanted to stalk her?"

"If you knew who she was, you wouldn't be asking the bartender for information."

"You're not going to give me any information are you?"

"Nope."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Who?"

"The woman I was asking about."

"Don't know who you were asking about. Do you?"

"Thanks for the information."

"What information?"

"The information that you know the woman I was asking about and she is somebody you want to protect. Thanks."

I wish I had a tracer on his phone I bet he calls her within 2 minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up in front of 141 Hamilton and I saw man about 55 washing his car.

"Sir, are you S. Plum?"

"No"

"Do you know S. Plum?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to S. Plum."

"Why do you want to talk to S. Plum?"

"There was an incident last night and I want to talk to S. Plum about it."

"An incident?"

"An incident that may have involved S. Plum and a Ducati motorcycle."

"Now son, in today's world of Identity theft do you really think I would give out any information to a complete stranger?"

"I'm sorry sir, here is my business card, I should have introduced myself. I am Carlos Manoso and I own Rangemen, a security firm here in Trenton."

"Well, Mr. Manoso you should have known better than to ask questions without introducing yourself. However, I'm still not answering your questions."

"May I ask why not"

"Because, I don't want to Ranger." he dismissed me by turning back to his car.

Son of Bitch! He played me, he made me jump through hoops and he knew my street name. There was something about him and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I would. If I had ever contemplated giving up finding out who the woman was at Wahoos last night that ended. I was even more determined to find her now.

I drove two blocks and pulled into a space that had C. Gibson's address listed for the Ducati. It was an empty lot.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that day…

"How are you doing son?"

"Fine sir."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Sir."

"When are you being discharged?"

"From the service or the hospital sir?"

"From the hospital son."

"Next week sir."

"Are you going home?"

"No sir.

"May I ask why."

"It's a two story house with one bathroom on the second level."

"and…"

"Last time I looked there wasn't an elevator that goes to the second floor for my wheelchair."

"You won't always be in that wheelchair son."

"You don't know that for certain sir."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm staying with Mike."

"With Mike?"

"Yes sir. Mike is making arrangements to accommodate the wheelchair."

"Can I help with those arrangements son?"

"No sir, Mike has taken care of everything."

"Will you say hello to Mike for me?"

"No sir, you should say hello to Mike yourself."

"Mike won't answer my calls."

"Whose fault is that sir."

"My fault, it's all my fault."

"Yes sir it is."

"Someone came around today and was asking about S. Plum and a Ducati."

"Who was asking?"

"Ranger Manoso"

"What did you tell him sir?"

"Nothing"

"Thank you sir."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mike"

"Hi, Hold on, Thanks Eddie"

"Why's Eddie at the house Mike?"

"He was directing traffic around the fire engines."

"What fire engines?"

"The fire engines for the fire"

"What fire? Oh God, don't tell me you tried to cook?"

"We're going to need a new stove."

TBC

a/n Thank you to Barbpsu and Sam's-lurker-droid for their input. Special thanks to Barbpsu for helping me with a title for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"What fire? Oh God, don't tell me you tried to cook."

"We're going to need a new stove."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Mike, you promised me you weren't going to cook."

"I wasn't cooking, I was heating up."

"What were you heating up?"

"Pizza, I forgot to take it out of the box - who knew cardboard would burst into flames that would shoot out the oven door."

"Mike, why didn't you put it in the microwave?"

"I don't have a microwave anymore did you know if you heat up a baked potato, you bring home in foil, you have to take it out of the foil?"

"I did know that. Why?"

"Because if you don't take it out of the foil when you put it in the microwave and turn it on it looks like lightning. Then the microwave explodes but it doesn't go on fire, it does throw the circuit breaker."

"Mike, eat out till I come home."

"Okay"

Xxxxxxxxxx

He'd had a sleepless night which was unusual. At 4:30 am he got up and went to the gym going through his usual work out, but decided to run outside. The morning was perfect for running.

He ran for about 7 ½ miles and the turned back. He was in his zone and when he started back toward Haywood he started thinking about the conversations he had had with the bartender and the man washing the car. He knew in his gut they were protecting the woman but he couldn't figure out why.

He passed by the walkers with the trained Boxers. The couple with the puppy were holding hands in front of the pastry shop. The woman jogger he had seen the other morning came out of the pastry shop with a couple of bags. She handed one of the bags to the couple and then she bent over and handed the puppy a dog biscuit. She patted the puppy and waved off the offer of money for the bag of pastries and then holding two bags she took off running toward the park.

He continued with his run which included the park. On his second loop around the lake he saw her sitting on the bench with an elderly couple. She handed the bag to them and they opened it and started to feed the ducks she then opened the remaining bag and took out a doughnut and handed that bag to them also. She took off and made a detour to the swings. She sat on the swing and started to eat her doughnut and swing. He imagined her as a child doing the same thing and smiled inwardly, when had he ever done anything like play on a swing in a park, he couldn't remember. He continued on his way back to the office.

He was in the shower when it hit him. "Son of a Bitch how could I have missed that? I obviously had not been thinking. I only hope that Lester had not made the connection.

I got out of my truck and walked into Vinnie's Bail Bonds. The receptionist looked up and so did the file clerk. "Is he in?"

"Yes"

I pushed my way into his office taking care not to touch anything.

"Do you know an S. Plum?"

"Which one?" said the sleaze ball.

_Which one? _"Why don't you tell me about them."

"They were my cousin's kids - twins. One joined the service and one left town for parts unknown. The parents were nuts and the kids couldn't take it. The older kid is still in town. She's married."

"What's her name?"

"Valerie"

"Does she have curly hair?"

"No, it's straight. Why all the questions?"

"No reason, just curious. Why did you say the parents were nuts?"

"My cousin, was a dictator, a strict disciplinarian, those kids couldn't take a breath without asking permission. They weren't even allowed to go out on dates. They did have some friends I think they joined the service together. All I know is the day they hit eighteen they were gone. I don't think they ever came back."

"Do you remember who their friends were?"

"No,"

"How long ago did they turn eighteen?"

"Maybe ten years or so. What's up with all these questions?"

"No need for you to know and if any of my men come by asking about the Plums you don't know anything, understand!"

"Okay"

Xxxxxxxxxx

I went back to the office. I made some calls and called in some favors. I sat back in my chair with the information I was given.I knew S. Plum but not by that name.

"Tank, lets go."

We stopped at the desk and asked directions and walked down the hallway to the day room. I could hear a woman's laughter and a lot of masculine laughter. There was only one man in a wheelchair in the room. We walked over and I said.

"Sgt. Plum?" He leaned back and looked up at me and then another man leaned forward and smiled, he had a black eye. Crap Lester is here and he is smiling that shit eating grin of his.

"Hi Ranger, I hear you have been looking for me."

"How long has it been Wolf?"

"The last mission we were on was 4 years ago. Then we had some down time after the mission in Las Vegas. Ranger, you hooked up with that triple D blond and Les and I had the sisters. Tank where were you?

I was in the casino losing 2 grand." mumbled Tank

"Did Lester fill you in?"

"He said you're looking for a curly haired woman who took down one of your skips and rode off on a Ducati. What makes this woman so interesting that you are searching for her?"

"The takedown team was impressed and I think maybe she would be an asset to the team."

"I don't think you could take me for a curly haired woman and I sure as hell wasn't riding around on a motorcycle although I wish I could."

"What happened Wolf?"

"Mission gone bad. Preacher and Sparks didn't make it. It was bad intell. "

"How long you going to be here?"

"I'm being released to outpatient status this week. Why?"

"I have an apartment empty, you could come and stay with us if you want to."

"Thanks, but I have a place to stay. Mike will bring me in the morning and pick me up later in the day. I have another surgery coming up and there's a small chance I'll walk again."

"When you get out of here, why don't you have Mike bring you and we can all get together for a couple of beers. Ever heard of Wahoos?"

"Yes, I've heard of it I'll check with Mike ."

While we were talking a group of Vets walked into the dayroom laughing. "Did you see her, she took Jim down, shot down right in the middle of his speech of how it was her patriotic duty to date him."

"Yeah and she wasn't mean about it even when he pinched her."

"She didn't have to be she just looked at him and said…."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What in the world were you doing at Wahoo's the other night! Then I hear you were attacked on the parking lot, took out your assailant and rode off on the Ducati!",

"Who told you that!"

"The take down crew assigned to apprehend him for skipping his bond for rape."

"Well, after I kicked him in the balls with the pointed toe of my 4" heels he won't be attempting rape anytime soon."

"This isn't a joking matter….and what were you doing in that blue dress with the slit up the side. God Dammit Lester even saw that you were wearing blue lace underwear."

"Well, aren't you happy I was wearing underwear!" she said laughing.

"This is not funny."

"Yeah, I think it is because Lester is lying. I was wearing nude beige underwear, makes it look like you are wearing none." she laughed even harder. "Have a good night I'll see you tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 4

JE is the genius who is making oodles of money

Xxxxxxxxxx

a/n For those readers who have read my other stories you know I love to write with twists and turns and innuendo. I leave little breadcrumbs in the story to come back to. For new readers sit back, relax and watch the story unfold. I promise you it will. This is a light hearted, slight mystery with a touch of humor and romance. Enjoy.

Susan

_**Previously..**_

"Yeah, I think it is because Lester is lying. I was wearing nude beige underwear, makes it look like you are wearing none." she laughed even harder. "Have a good night I'll see you tomorrow!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranger's POV

So S. Plum turned out to be Wolf, and he sure is right he isn't a curly haired woman and he didn't ride the Ducati. Lester crowed all last night how he had found S. Plum first. There will be no living with him if he finds the woman first. I wish I could have given him a matching black eye this morning.

I looked out the window and there she was right on time baseball cap and mirrored sunglasses. I think I'll take my run now.

"I'll be back."

Tank stood in his doorway. "What's with you taking runs outside, later in the day?"

"I just thought to mix up my schedule."

"I'll go for a run with you." said Tank.

"Let's go"

"What the hell is your hurry?"

I wasn't going to tell him I was watching a woman jogger. She made me smile when I saw her. She is still connected to life while I no longer had that in my soul.

I could see her up ahead and wondered what she would do this morning. She was setting a good pace and I was surprised, it wasn't her normal pace and she wasn't meandering all over it was a straight shot. We ran about five miles and then she made a loop at headed back. I didn't want to be obvious so Tank and I ran a little bit farther and then we turned back. I could see when she stopped and talked to three little girls playing double dutch jump rope, next thing I knew she had jumped in and was singing one of the songs that kids sing while jumping rope. I remembered my sisters singing it. I hadn't thought of that in years. She laughed and took off jogging again. She stopped at a fruit stand and bought a bouquet of flowers and started running and then she headed into the cemetery. I wanted to follow, but Tank said we had to get back for the core meeting at 10, crap I hate meetings.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wolf's POV

"I just thought I would let you know I am going out to buy a new stove and microwave today. Jim is coming by to put in the temporary ramp."

"Why temporary why not a permanent ramp dammit."

"Oh I can see this is a bad day. May I remind you that you will not be in that wheel chair permanently. We have always done everything together and I am not going to sit my ass in a wheelchair. That being said, I will be by this afternoon for your therapy session, and if you haven't adjusted your attitude little brother I will adjust it for you."

"I hate when you call me little brother you are only one minute older than me."

"Suck it up little brother, get out of that chair and I will never call you that again until then I will be holding it over your head."

"Mike, if I didn't love you I could really hate you."

"Yeah, I really bring out that emotion in people."

"Mike, I know what day it is. I…"

"Don't say anything please…"

"Okay, I'll see you this afternoon. When you buy the stove remember to get time bake and self cleaning - make it convection too."

"Well, since you are doing the cooking you should have what you want."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The core meeting had been going for an hour when Tank said he was still looking for a woman to do distractions.

"I wish we could find the woman from Wahoos she was so hot." said Hal

"She can't have just disappeared."

"At least we know who S. Plum is and it wasn't him."

There was a shout from the control room. We ran into the control room and Cal was pointing to the monitor he was trying not to laugh. There she was looking straight into our cameras waving and smiling and it registered in my mind she really was hot. Then she held up a sign that said 'This is a test!'

We ran down the stairs and got into the SUVs and headed out. Cal was giving us a running commentary to Ruskin's Jewelers.

I wanted this curly haired woman and I wanted to find out what game she was playing. I was half amused and half pissed.

"She is talking to the manager of the store and now she has him waving too! Hey, she just winked at me. She is shaking hands with the manager and two of the employees She is talking to two of the customers. She's holding a new sign, It says "Sorry I missed you! It's been fun" she's waving.

She went in the back room with the manager.

We pulled in front of the store and ran in and into the back room.

The manager was standing there with a smile on his face with two manila envelopes. He started talking.

"I am so impressed with your service, the owner will certainly hear about your speed in reaching our store. Your employee explained it all to me about how you are testing the speed of your response time. She is absolutely wonderful and charming. You are so lucky to have such an employee. I offered her a job selling jewelry the customers just loved her and her suggestions. Oh! I almost forgot she left this for two of you. One is for Ranger Manoso and one is for Lester Santos.

I opened my envelope. It said

Dear Ranger,

Are we having fun yet? Catch me if you can.

I looked over at Lester as he opened his envelope and I couldn't believe his response. He let out a whoop and started laughing. He pulled out a beige pair of stockings.

Lester,

Shame on you - you lied. My underwear was beige the other night not blue. There was a wooden dowel. Pinocchio's nose grew when he told lies.

Then we heard it the sound of a high performance bike.

She rode past the jewelry store, did a wheelie and waved to us.

We ran to the SUVs and found she had flattened one tire on each vehicle.

Oh yeah Babe… I'm going to catch you.

Then I started laughing. Game On!


	5. Chapter 5

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

Oh yeah Babe… I'm going to catch you.

Then I started laughing. Game On!

Xxxxxxxxxx

SPOV

She had laughed out loud when she saw Ranger's face and the faces of all his men. Lester was holding his manila envelope in one hand and the pair of stockings in the other and the only way to describe the look on his face was he had a shit eating grin. The rest of the men had full out smiles. Ranger's face first was angry then he actually laughed. When she popped the wheelie and waved Lester pumped his arm and she read his lips a long slow "Yes." She wished she could have seen their faces when they discovered she had flattened their tires. She was sure this would get back to Steve.

She needed to get back to the garage to store the bike and then go home to change to get back to the hospital for Steve's physical therapy. She needed to bring the reports for her and Steve to go over. She hated reports.

She walked into the garage and waved to Dave and Joe. "Is everything ready for Friday?"

"Absolutely, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Do you need me?"

"We always feel better when you check over things, you seem to have a gift to pick up on stuff. We trust your instincts they have never failed us."

"Okay, on Thursday we will all meet here and go over the schedule and the equipment. What time is the set up?"

"Friday morning at 5."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"When does Steve come home?"

"Next week, have you designed the lift for the bathroom? I want it to be a temporary lift. I don't want Steve to think I've done anything permanent. I want him to keep fighting and not give up. I've got to get going I have to stop and buy a new stove and microwave."

"Didn't you just have one delivered…Oh Hell Mike, you tried to cook again didn't you." said Joe.

"No I just warmed…" mumbled Steph.

"..a pizza and you left it in the box again…"

"I was in a hurry and I forgot to take it out. I'm sure other people have made the same mistake. They should put warnings on those pizza boxes."

I'm not even going to ask what happened to the microwave" Said Joe.

"Lightning"

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I can't believe she just waltzed into one of my accounts, smiled at the store manager and pulled off "A Test". The guys are still laughing and Hector is making copies for all of them. Lester, the bastard, has draped the stockings over his computer like some kind of trophy. I just get a piece of paper throwing down the challenge. Oh, I'm going to catch you Babe and when I do…

I have to find out who she is. The guys say she has been trained to fight. I know from the way she rode that bike that she has been riding a long time. We have come to a complete standstill on who the other Ducati belongs to. Whoever, Chase Gibson is we haven't found any trace of him.

I pulled the surveillance tape of the whole "Test" she is beautiful. I wish it was in color so I could see the color of her hair and eyes. I need to find her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

SPOV

I decided when I went home to change that I would be a blonde today with straight hair and tight jeans. It was good for Steve's reputation for all the other Vets to think he had a harem of admirers. I put on the makeup that matched a blonds complexion, pulled on the jeans and a shirt that showed of my belly ring and shrugged into a vest. I pulled on my Jimmy Choo boots that had just arrived. They were called Kirby and had cost me just under $1000 they were heaven and I loved them and they were hot. I left the house and got into the car I had brought home from the garage, my 1969 Mustang Mach 1. It was a muscle car and I loved it.

I hit the highway and before long a New Jersey State Trooper car pulled even with me. I was 5 miles over the speed limit so I wasn't worried. They pulled a little ahead of me and then they drifted back then they pulled even with me. Two good looking troopers looked again at the car and then looked at me I got two thumbs up and two huge smiles I smiled and started to laugh. They put on their lights and siren and took off. Maybe blondes do have more fun or maybe it was the car.

I walked into the hospital and made my way to the Physical Therapy room. They had Steve up on the parallel bars working on his arm strength. I walked over to the end of the bars. He looked at me and started moving toward me with the determination of a bulldog. I knew in my heart he was going to walk again. We had by sheer determination and trust in each other survived our childhood and the most miserable human beings on earth our parents. There was no way we weren't going to share in the rewards we had worked so hard for.

I pushed Steve's wheelchair back to his room.

"You're blonde and that means you have gotten in trouble." laughed Steve.

"I don't know that I'm in trouble. I might have annoyed a particular person, but it was all in good fun. The reason I am blonde today is for your image."

"What did you do?"

When I told him he laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You know he will use every resource to find out who you are don't you.?"

"Maybe, but it will be fun…Steve can you go over these reports and check the figures please. I have to check the equipment and go over the schedule and then I have to be onsite at 5am to check everything over before the shooting."

"Are you doing it or have you scheduled AJ." asked Steve.

"No, AJ is doing this job I wanted this time off to spend with you."

Just then the door swung open and Lester, Hal, Tank and Ranger walked in.

"Why you old dog Steve, never let it be said you snooze who is this beautiful woman?" asked Lester.

Steph had stuffed 3 pieces of gum in her mouth and started cracking her gum and blowing bubbles. "Well, Stevie baby, look at all your handsome friends. I wish I could stay longer sweetie but you know how the boss gets if I'm even 1 minute late. You'd think there was no one else to mount that stripper pole. Now you remember snookums to call me the next time you have that there physical therapy and I'll be sure to drop by and give you the special Candy massage. Bye boys!" as I left I trailed a hand across Ranger's shoulders.

"Who was that?" asked Hal.

"That's Candy Striper, the famous contortionist she can really tie you up in knots…."said Steve.

"Well, Ranger was tied up in knots today with the phantom woman who performed a test today wait till you hear what she did." laughed Lester.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So she just waved to you and then rode off."

"Yes and when I catch her she will be sorry for taunting me."

"What will you do if you catch her?"

"She'll be wishing it was a third world county I sent her to."


	6. Chapter 6

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"Yes and when I catch her she will be sorry for taunting me,"

"What will you do if you catch her?"

"She'll be wishing it was a third world county I sent her to."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph's POV

I ran through Wendy's and picked up 2 large containers of chili and 2 salads, well now I had today and tomorrows meals no cooking required. I pulled up to my house and hit the remote for the garage door. Shit! Shit! Shit! There's my father the Dictator standing in my driveway looking at the ramp. I slammed the Mustang into reverse to back out of the driveway and hit the remote to close the garage door. He ran down the driveway and grabbed the door handle and started yelling. I stopped the car. I didn't roll down the window.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you Sir."

"This is important."

"Send a letter Sir."

"I did that and it was sent back Return to Sender. Did you do that?"

"Yes Sir."

"Why Stephanie? I want to talk to you about Steve."

"No Sir. Talk to Steve Sir."

"I've talked to Steve now I want to talk to you."

"No Sir. Please leave or I will call the police Sir."

"That's a temporary ramp Stephanie shouldn't you accept the fact that Steve will be in that chair forever."

"**NO SIR**! **I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT! GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!"**

"Stephanie I want to talk to you about Chase."

"Don't you **ever** say his name again."

It's a good thing he let go of the door handle or I would have ripped his arm off when I drove away. I drove for miles and then My phone started to ring. "Hey Steve."

"Steph are you okay? I understand the Dictator stopped by to see you. Come back to the hospital Steph we can talk."

"No Steve. I can't come back I need to be alone I'm afraid to go home he might still be there."

"No he's not there, he came here and I had him kicked out. I called Eddie and he is going to check and make sure he is not at the house ."

"No, I need time Steve. I'll see you tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I woke up at 1am and knew she was here. I looked down on the floor and she was asleep. When I woke up in the hospital in Germany she was with me. She never left my side, when they threatened to throw her out she threatened back. They wouldn't give her even a chair to sit on. She sat on the floor and slept on the floor till they flew me back to the states. The Dictator and his mate, our parents, never came or called. We would never have survived our childhood if we hadn't had each other.

When he came today and told me what he had said to Mike I wanted to rip his heart out. Mike believes I will walk again and I will - I would never let her down, ever.

I had everything to do not to bust a gut when Ranger and the guys walked into my room this afternoon. When she popped and cracked that gum and went into this nasally little girl's voice and pretended to be a stripper I almost lost it. I looked up and Lester was actually leering at her. She puts on these different personas that are so convincing.

When the Dictator used to lock us in the closet when we were 'bad' Mike used to make up these stories and voices to entertain us till he let us out. He stopped locking us in the closet when Mike thanked him for doing it. She said 'Thank you Sir. The dark makes me believe I am on stage." She took all his fun away I guess he figured it wasn't worth it anymore.

We were ordered to take piano lessons. I hated it, Mike loved them. She practiced all the time and she was gifted. One night at dinner the Dictator asked her how she like the piano. She was seven and she said she just loved the piano. The next day when we came home from school the piano was gone and so were the lessons. That night she crawled into my room and cried. The next day she told me she had figured it out. If we liked something he would take it away.

We loved Judo, we told him we hated it. We got to keep going. We loved karate, we moaned and groaned about it, pretending to hate every second. We got to keep taking it and we both earned our black belts. Mike absolutely loved gymnastics she pretended to hurt herself and the Dictator made her go so she would "toughen up." We both hated ballroom dance classes. We came home and raved about them, we were pulled out of the lessons the next day.. We would laugh at how we were tricking him and planned our get away when we were eighteen.

The day we were eighteen we left. We took our birth certificates, Social Security cards and the money we had saved over the years that we had hidden. We packed our backpacks and Eddie picked us up in his car and took us to Newark. We both enlisted.

Eddie had arranged for us to stay with his aunt till we left for basic. We didn't know how to behave amidst a normal family.

They laughed, joked and had fun with each other. Steph and I observed. Eddie's aunt went out of her way to include us and slowly we relaxed. We knew we would be split up and it was hard to even contemplate, but we knew it would make us stronger for our ultimate goal.

While we were in basic I heard a lot of talk about a female recruit who was excelling past all the basic qualification tests. When first tested you were supposed to do 17 sit ups in a minute. She did 35. Pushups were 13 in a minute she did 28. Men were expected to run a mile in 8.5 minutes women were expected to run a mile in 10.5 minutes. This woman ran the mile in 6.5 minutes. I knew it was Mike, they didn't know we had been in training by the dictator since we were 5 years old. I was having similar results but that wasn't surprising because I was a man.

They made her go for blood tests. They tested her DNA to make sure she was a woman, they tested for steroids. We laughed our asses off. I saw her at the hospital when they decided to bring me in for tests too. They sat us down with psychologists they determined we were normal. We laughed harder at the pronouncement we were normal.

She had a black eye and bruises and she had asked for me at the hospital and I was escorted over. Evidently, five male recruits jumped her and she had taken them all out. She was sitting with her squad leader when I walked in the room. He excused himself and when he shut the door behind him she jumped off the table and threw herself into my arms and cried. They told her if she wanted to go home they would cancel her contract with the army. She wanted to stay, she wanted to be her dream, she wanted to fly, she wanted to be a paratrooper. I was with her when they promised her that's what she would be if she stayed. Her squad leader walked out with me. He told me they were going to assign him to be with her throughout her training. He told me he would watch over her. He told me his name was Chase Gibson.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph's POV

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. I looked up and there was my brother holding a cup of coffee and waving a strip of bacon in the air grinning. His nurse came in with a second plate of bacon and biscuits.

"Hey, sleepy girl, your brother asked us to get you breakfast. I understand that you love bacon."

"It's food from the Gods." I told her.

"Your Mama made it for you as kids?" she asked while opening the blinds.

"No, we were only allowed shredded wheat. We discovered bacon in the army."

After I ate breakfast with Steve we went over the reports. He wanted to keep the laptop today which was fine with me. I wanted him to keep it all the time. He was going to balance the checkbooks and make out the payroll. I promised him his favorite Lasagna from Pinos with their chocolate cheesecake. Okay, the cheesecake was really for me I'd get him his apple pie.

I left, dropped the Mach 1 off at the garage and picked up my Escalade. I asked Al to run over to the house and make sure my father wasn't inside the house or around the neighborhood. I didn't want to see him.

I called and ordered the lasagna and deserts for pick up at 2;30.

Al called and said the coast was clear of monsters and ghouls.

I went home and locked myself in. There were 35 calls from the she devil and dictator. I deleted them and called the phone company and changed numbers again.

It felt like a spicy day so I wore a red wig and put on makeup that would compliment a red head's complexion. I put in green contacts and put on jeans, turtleneck and a blazer and another pair of Joey Choo boots.

I went to pick up the food at Pinos and while I was waiting in line I heard laughter and looked over to the back booth and there sat Ranger and Tank, Hal, Lester and Bobby. Ranger was staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. When he started to get up I grabbed my bag of food, threw forty dollars on the counter and walked out to my SUV. I put the food on the roof and tried to open the car door. I felt a hand on my arm and I swung around with a Cartridge of pepper spray in my other hand.

Ranger stepped back and put his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You just reminded me of someone."

I moved back and hit the SUV and the food started to slide. I went to grab the food, dropped my purse and the cartridge of pepper spray. Ranger bent over to pick up my purse when the cartridge of pepper spray exploded. Ranger dropped my purse and put his hands up to his eyes. I stared in horror. Bobby came running up and opened bottles of water to flush Ranger's eyes and face.

Tank was bent over laughing his ass off and Lester was leaning against their SUV laughing so hard he could barely stand up.

I was mortified and kept apologizing. Ranger waved me away and said it was his fault and he was sorry. Bobby had a wet cloth and had it applied to Ranger's face as he led him away. Tank and Lester were still laughing and I think I heard Ranger call them worthless assholes.

I got into the Escalade and drove to the Veteran's hospital.

I carried the food in and Steve looked at me and said "Mike what did you do?"

"I was picking up the food at Pino's and Ranger followed me to the parking lot. He come up behind me and I dropped my purse and pepper spray and it exploded and I think I may have blinded him. Tank and Lester couldn't stop laughing." I looked up at Steve and he was laughing his ass off too.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because Ranger always said only people who were totally unaware of their surroundings would be sprayed with pepper spray."


	7. Chapter 7

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because Ranger always said only people who were totally unaware of their surroundings would be sprayed with pepper spray."

Xxxxxxxxxx

I was laying in my bed with a cold washcloth over my face to ease the burning, Bobby had come and flushed my eyes again. I was wondering just when my life had changed. Up until a week ago I was in charge of my life, I was an owner of a successful business, I had expensive cars, could have beautiful women and I'll admit I was bored and restless.

I decided to change things up in my life and stop being so regimented. I took to jogging at different times of the day. I was almost stalking a woman jogger who seemed to take each day with Joy. I loved to watch her interact with people. She would stop and pet a puppy, buy elderly people bread to feed the ducks, swing on a swing and eat a doughnut, jump rope with little girls and this morning she didn't show up. I was worried about her, was she sick, was she hurt. I didn't even know her or her name, I hadn't spoken to her and I was worried about her, it didn't make sense to me why I felt this way. I don't get involved with women I know much less a woman off the streets that I haven't spoken one word to. What in the hell was wrong with me?

Then there was this curly haired woman who did a take down of a skip and my whole team was infatuated with her. She shows up, out of nowhere, and tests our response system. She leaves me a note as a challenge to catch her and leaves that bastard of a cousin of mine a pair of silk stockings. I get a fucking note and he gets stockings, which he displays like a trophy and uses them to torment me. Fuck what is that about!

We find out S. Plum is Wolf. One of the best trackers I have ever met, with eyes that can track in the dark just like it was broad daylight. One time we asked him how he could see so well in the dark and he told us it was childhood training, then he laughed . He always finds his quarry. He's in a wheelchair at a local Veteran's hospital, but is determined to get out of the wheelchair.

We had some great times after missions, he was even more of a player than Lester. He was like a wild man but he had his secrets like we all do. It was rumored that he had a sister who was drop dead gorgeous, and as lethal as he was. One time Lester asked about meeting her and Wolf had him up against a wall with a glock to his temple. He snarled at Lester "That is not an option."

We dropped in to see him yesterday and he had a stripper in his room. Damn, even being in a wheel chair didn't stop Wolf. There was something different about the stripper I just couldn't put my finger on it. Usually, you get the bad girl vibe with sexual tension, but that was missing with her. When she left she trailed a hand over me and my whole body jolted to attention Wolf, who didn't mind sharing women in the past, gave me a look of sheer possession that clearly said back off. I did.

This afternoon, we had been in New York arranging a personal bodyguard for a star of an action film that was being filmed over the weekend. I hated jobs like this, babysitting a spoiled brat that was more of a danger to herself than she was from her fans. I was there to sign the contract, Lester, Bobby, Tank and Hal were there to survey the surrounding streets for how many guards were going to be needed. They all wanted in on the street assignment because of the action scenes, none of them wanted to be the personal bodyguard no matter how hot the star was. I was bringing in the "icicle" Jeanne Ellen for the star, that ought to cool little Miss Starlet's jets.

We got back and the guys wanted pizza. We were sitting at the table at Pino's and the guys were kidding about Jeanne Ellen taking care of the 'hot' star who thought she was getting a male bodyguard they were laughing. When I looked up I saw a beautiful redhead at the counter. She looked so familiar but I don't know any redheads. She looked over when the guys laughed, looked at me, grabbed her bag of food and ran out the door. I stood up and followed her out the door and ran across the parking lot and I touched her arm. She swung around with her purse and cartridge of pepper spray.

I couldn't believe what I had done and started apologizing. I could see she was upset and she dropped her purse, I bent over to pick it up and the pepper spray exploded.

Next thing I knew I was blind and I felt like my face was burning .

I could hear Tank, Hal and Lester busting a gut laughing when that Asshole of a cousin said 'so glad to see your aware of your surroundings Carlosss….." all I could think about was my mother saying "make your words soft and sweet you'll never know which one you'll eat." Yeah, I'm the asshole who was so smug that I kept telling everyone that only people who were unaware of their surroundings would get hit with pepper spray. I guess I'm eating my words now Mama except I can't fucking see them. What has happened to my life?

xxxxxxxxxx

Mike's POV

I got to the garage in plenty of time for the meeting. Dave, Joe and the A team were loading the vehicles into trailers. Al was leading the B team in loading rigging and other necessary equipment.

My equipment and rigging were laid out separately. Dave walked in and helped me with it and packing it.

"AJ feels bad about her leg and letting you down. We all know you wanted to be here for Steve."

"Dave, my actual part will be done tomorrow, but I'm going to stay for the shooting."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, now lets get the briefing started so we can all get some sleep tonight, we pull out at 3am."


	8. Chapter 8

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 8

JE Owns, I simply borrow and return

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"Dave, my actual part will be done tomorrow, but I'm going to stay for the shooting."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I just can't sleep. My eyes are scratchy but tolerable, I am going to go to the gym and hope that someone is there to spar with. Of course if they see me first they will head in the opposite direction rather than spar with me while I am in this mood. I decide to head out to jog maybe I'll see Sunshine, which is what I have decided to call her, and follow her and start to feel better. I do the ten mile circuit and still there is no sign of her. This is ridiculous I've got to get my head in the game and back to business. I think I'll ride into New York and see how the Security is going for the movie. I like the action scenes too. What guy can resist racing, exploding cars and car chases.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike POV

"Good morning. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine, I talked to AJ she's going to be laid up for 6 weeks. I offered for her to recuperate with me at the house and that we could console each other."

"That was very generous of you Steve, but what about her boyfriend?"

"When did a boyfriend ever stop me Mike? No seriously, her boyfriend came into the hospital last night and broke up with her. He said he couldn't take having a girlfriend who had so little regard for his feelings. So of course I offered to have her stay here."

"Out of the kindness of your heart? You are a dirt bag little brother. Maybe I'll take a page from your book and …."

"Yes it was out of the kindness of my heart. I like AJ she is fun and I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not.. And Mike, I don't ever want to hear that shit come out of your mouth again you are to good to ever drop to my degenerate level and I will kill whoever takes you there."

"Oh yeah like I'm going to stoop to your level…"she said laughing.

"Seriously Mike, did you check over your gear?"

"Yes, and before you ask Dave will have the back up remote to set off the pack. I'm on the way with the team right now. Don't worry Steve, I'll call you when it's done."

We pulled into the designated area for us and everyone got to work. I walked into the trailer and met with Dan.

"Hey Mike, how are you?"

"Just fine do you want to show me your plans and anything that has changed."

We started going over the schedule for the day and then I noticed something. You know Dan, I think this would have more impact if we did it this way and then I explained it to him.

"I love it and I have no problem changing it, but do you have what you need to do it?"

"Let's call in my team and find out."

Dave was the only one with reservations, but he was the cautious one and I left it in his hands to set it up.

My guys loved when we were doing the speed scenes and the blowing up of cars. I laughed with them and at them. I don't care how old they were, they were little boys when it came to chase and crash. They were all highly trained and everything was planned with precision but there was always the element of danger. The crowds loved the chases and exploding cars too and the Rangeman security team that was onsite were having as good of time as the crowds. I watched Ranger and even saw a hint of a smile when "the bad guys" cars were set on fire and flew into the Hudson River.

Joe arrived with the bus and that was set up in the intersection along with the garbage truck. This set up a murmur from the crowd. I didn't know that Dave and Joe had set up a live camera so that Steve could watch all the action.

I changed into the outfit I was going to wear for the stunt and went over to makeup. I didn't need makeup but I thought I would have a little fun. I was friends with the makeup artist and told her what I wanted and she laughed and said it would be her pleasure. I did need a long blonde wig that matched the 'stars' hair.

I checked in with Al and he went up in the elevator with me to the top floor. We checked over my equipment again and I was set. Al asked me if I was sure I wanted to do the stunt this way or if I wanted to go back to the original plan.

I pulled up my visor and smiled at him and nodded. He looked back at me and laughed out loud. "I suppose you have that planned for some one special?" I nodded again. "Mike, you have to be crazy, you are so going be in trouble when he catches you."

"Don't you mean IF he catches me? I'm just bringing a smile to that blank face of his and playing with his mind."

While I was waiting I did the creative visualization of the stunt. The cameras were all set and ready to go. There wasn't a sound, not a whisper on the set. I needed complete silence and had even arranged to a light to go off to start the stunt. I needed every bit of silence and the least distraction could throw off my concentration and timing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

An air horn was sounded and all the assistants were yelling "Quiet on the Set." We didn't know what was coming, but it had to be a stunt. I looked around the street and a group of Stuntmen were standing together and seemed to be rigid in their attention. They were looking up at the high rise. I notice two ambulances were in place one at the end by the high rise and one at the opposite end of the street.

I nudged Lester and pointed to the ambulances, the group of Stuntmen and then up to the high rise. All of a sudden there was an explosion of glass and out of the building flew a motorcycle with a rider on it. The motorcycle started to fall to earth and the rider seemed to just hover for a couple of seconds and then they were in freefall. My heart did a couple of skipped beats as the rider fell and then they flipped into the x position to slow their descent. I felt Lester grab my arm. We had all done plenty of jumps out of airplanes but I had never seen anything like this. It was going to be certain death unless the stuntman was wearing a parachute and they better pull the cord soon or it would be to late. I found myself saying pull the cord, pull the cord. Lester was saying it with me. Tank was standing silent.

All of a sudden the chute was released and the Rider started directing it. He hit the street and stayed on his feet and started running and shrugged out of the chute. There were explosions going off and the stuntman dodged them, jumped on a Ducati cycle and took off. A car started chasing the cycle and then the Ducati jumped onto a car and accelerated over the roof from one to another, picked up speed and road on the roof of the bus that had been parked in the intersection. He flew off the roof of the bus threw a grenade at the chasing car and landed on more cars and then took a ramp that had been set up down to the street. The stuntman then circled around a couple of times. The group of stuntmen started high fiving each other and the crowd broke out in cheers and clapping. The Ducati rode down the street slowly to the group of stuntmen, stopped in front of one holding a camera and waved into the camera. The stunt coordinator smiled and handed the rider a small sign. The rider then took a leisurely ride down the street waving and then came back up the street and stopped right in front of us. They flipped back the visor At first all we could see was an ugly large dark brown mole with hair, then a hand came up and took off the mole, then a big smile and then, wholly shit, she held up a sign that said "This is a Test!"

"Son of a Bitch! I recognize that beautiful ass!" Yelled Lester.


	9. Chapter 9

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 9

Thank you to JE for her genius

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously..**_

. The stunt coordinator smiled and handed the rider a small sign. The rider then took a leisurely ride down the street waving and then came back up the street and stopped right in front of us… she held up a sign that said "This is a Test!"

"Son of a Bitch! I recognize that ass!" Yelled Lester.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sat on my bike and I smiled at Tank, Lester and Ranger. I looked at Lester and said "Whose ass do you recognize Lester?"

"Yours, I've seen it around town." he replied.

"Did you notice anything else that goes with the ass?"

He smiled his crooked grin and said "No, just the ass."

"Then you have the wrong ass Lester because I can tell you if a man notices my ass, he notices other things as well." I saw Ranger making a move to grab me and I hit the gas and took off. I looked back and saw a dumbfounded Lester, a laughing Tank and a very frustrated Ranger scowling.

I rounded the block again raced past them and laughed and waved leaving them in my dust. My crew was laughing out loud and saluted me.

I hadn't intended to ride the bike back to Trenton but it was a beautiful day and I knew the crew would bring my car back with them. I stopped at a deli I know and ordered a corned beef sandwich on rye with cole slaw and extra pickles. The owner came out and sat down with me while I ate.

"I knew you would come in for lunch when I heard the people talking about the stunts. I made something special for you for desert. I'll bring it out when your done. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"How is Steve?"

"He is getting released tomorrow and will do outpatient physical therapy for two weeks. He's scheduled for another operation in two weeks."

"Is he going to walk again?"

"He will if I have anything to do with it."

"Let me fix up a sandwich for him with the surprise. I'll pack it on ice for your trip home. Mike, you are the best, I wish things had turned out differently for you. I hate to see you with that shadow of sorrow in your eyes. I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Hey Tony, don't get sappy on me now or you'll have me crying in my root beer. I know that was really bad." I laughed, "Now where is Angela?" I looked up and saw a very pregnant Angela waddling over to the table.

"Tony, Tony, Tony you have been a very busy boy since you got home!"

"Yes Captain, I have been very busy. We're expecting triplets! I can tell you this, there are 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys will be named Chase and the girl will be Stephanie."

Then I did cry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I stood there in absolute amazement. The mystery woman was a stunt woman and from the way she handled her chute she was trained by the military. I loved when she taunted Lester saying that men noticed more about her than her ass. For the first time in 30 years my stupid cousin was speechless. He looked like a grinning idiot, but he was indeed speechless. Tank just stood where he was and laughed not his normal chuckle but a deep belly laugh.

I started across the street to the remaining Stuntmen. Two of the were talking on their phones.

"My name is Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security. Who is in charge here? I want to know who that woman was and how I can get in touch with her."

"Why?"

"Are you in charge?"

"Maybe"

"I want to offer her a job."

"Looks to me like she may have a job."

"I would really like to talk to the person in charge." I reminded myself to keep my cool and blank face in place but it was hard. I don't know why finding this woman is so important to me I just know in my gut it is.

"They left."

"Will they be back?"

"Doubt it."

"Okay, who is the second in charge?"

"That would be me."

"Why didn't you say that when I asked you?"

"You asked for the person in charge, not the second in charge."

"You are not going to give me a straight answer or any information are you?"

"Nope."

I walked over to the director of the film who was talking to the Stunt Coordinator. They knew me from previous security jobs on the set.

"What can we do for you Ranger?"

"I would like to get the name of the stunt woman who just parachuted out of the building."

The Stunt Coordinator looked at me and said, "You would have to get her name from that man over there." he pointed to where I had just been.

"He is not cooperating and will not give it to me."

"Maybe he has an understanding with her not to give it out."

"Do you have an understanding not to give out her name?" I asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, Your best bet is getting it from them."

Okay, I might as well go home it is apparent that I'm not going to find out anything about her here. What is it about her that everyone is protecting her identity? First, the bar Wahoos, and now here on the set…. Why the secrecy?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I was really enjoying the stunts the guys were sending me until that last stunt that my sister did. That was not what was set up and planned and I was pissed. It was spectacular, without a doubt, but she could have killed herself. Dammit does she have a death wish?She's taking way to many chances. I called Al and Dave, they were expecting my call.

"What the fuck was that and why did you let her do that!"

Dave laughed, "When she makes up her mind there is no stopping her and you know that."

"Where is she now?"

She rode off after she taunted Ranger with her sign that said it was a test. Speak of the devil and here he is."

"Don't give him any information about her."

I listened in on Dave's conversation with Ranger. Ranger is a patient man but after the run around that Dave gave him in that conversation I wouldn't be surprised if Ranger's legendary patience gave way to beating Dave up.

"Hey, I'm back." said Dave.

"You're lucky to be alive." I laughed.

"He's got his blank face on but there is a look in his eyes like a hungry lion. Mike better watch out, he wants her."

"Well, we all better make sure he doesn't get her, She's not ready for the kind of hurt he can bring to her."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike

"I'm tired, but I am going to stop at the hospital and bring Steve his lunch. By now my employees will have given Steve the lowdown on my changing the stunt and Steve will be pissed.

Okay here we go…."Hey little brother, I brought you a Tony special - Corned Beef on Rye, cole slaw, extra pickles and a surprise along with a picture of Angela who is carrying triplets."

"What the hell did you think you were doing! That was not how we planned things."

"My ex employees/friends call you."

"No! They sent me a live video and they are not ex employees since they protected your identity when Ranger interrogated them after your exit on the Ducati. I heard the conversation and you should give then a raise. In actuality they have talked to me like that a few times when I have asked about you, so I know they have been protecting you from me. Fire them."

"Are you in a bad mood Stevie?"

"Shut up and close that door - I sure as hell hope you brought a beer to go with that sandwich and not the root beer you usually drink with it. Oh okay. you brought a beer. I'll keep you since you are my older decrepit, worn down hag of a sister. How the hell did you do that stunt! If those leather pants were any tighter…but the blonde wig is a nice touch."

"See, I told Lester that men notice more than my ass…."


	10. Chapter 10

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 10

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

. How the hell did you do that stunt? If those leather pants were any tighter…but the blonde wig is a nice touch."

"See, I told Lester that men notice more than my ass…."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Steve, it scares me that no one ever even calls me by Stephanie anymore the only one who ever did was Chase…"

"Ah Mike I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that the Dictator's mate played a joke on him."

"Look Mike, it's my fault. Who knew that when the Dictator left for a mission and the She Devil was pregnant that he would be so convinced it was a boy that he ordered her to name the child Steven Michael and surprise it was twins one boy and one girl. I guess in her mind she still followed orders and named the girl the feminine of Steven Michael thus, you were named Stephanie Michelle. I'm the one who couldn't pronounce S's and called you Mike. Since they didn't call us by our names everyone assumed your name was Mike."

"Steve, I'll always be your Mike. I just wish I could be somebody's Stephanie again."

"Mike…"

"Don't worry Steve, I'll be okay."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, put that one in this room and the other one in that room. Each room gets a recliner with the electric lift. The white dresser goes in this room and the Cherry Highboy goes in that room. Hi Dave."

"Mike, what are you doing? "

"I'm setting up the bedrooms."

"Why two."

"Steve asked AJ to stay here while her leg heals. Her boyfriend dumped her because she is a stuntwoman."

Dave looked at me and laughed. "Is Steve planning on consoling her?"

"AJ's a big girl and if anyone can keep Steve in his place it will be AJ. Please stay and help me interview the candidates for a housekeeper."

"Will she do the cooking? Because if she doesn't, you had better hire a cook too, it will be cheaper than replacing the stove and microwave every couple of days."

"You know one of these days Dave I'm going to take cooking lessons and surprise all of you."

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I was back on the set the next day. I knew it was a long shot that she would be here today, but I was willing to take a chance. I wasn't kidding myself, I knew she would be perfect for our team. She was beautiful and would be perfect for distractions. She was trained in martial arts and she had skills that would blend in and advance the ones we already had. I also recognized the real reason, I was intrigued and attracted to this woman.

I had never felt this way in my life and now I was having similar feelings for the woman jogger in Trenton that I called Sunshine. I've spent nights laying awake and wondering how I could go my whole life without these feelings and then in a period of a week I would have feelings for two women without ever having spent any time with them. I am determined to change that. I will find and get to know these women, get whatever it is out of my system and then go on with my life.

I will direct Hector to make a full search on the company that employs the stunt woman. If anyone can ferret out the information on the computer it will be Hector. I will keep a tracker on me so that when I see her, and I will see her, I will put a tracker on her vehicle. I will have Vince and Zero follow the trailers back to their home base this afternoon and then I will decide on what surveillance to put in place.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mike, I just wanted to let you know we finished up with the job today. I also need you to know that we picked up a tail today on the way back to the garage."

"He really is determined isn't he? What is going on in his head?"

"Mike, from a guys point of view, this isn't about the company. He wants you, he says it's because he wants to offer you a job and that may be true but he also wants you."

"That's ridiculous he doesn't know me."

"Well Mike explain to me why you are going out of your way to torment him? Think about that for awhile." laughed Dave.

Dave, Al and Joe had been with me since the first day of basic. I had seen them through their bouts of homesickness. I could be supportive but I couldn't understand how they could miss home and their parents. The only one I missed was Steve. This was the first time in our lives we had been separated.

The night the five men attacked me still stands out in my mind. I can thank Steve, Eddie, and Carl for training me to react with multiple assailants. They hadn't been content with me being able to fight off one assailant so they set out to do surprise attacks to prepare me. Thank God they did. I may have gotten a black eye and bruises but I inflicted a lot more harm on them. When the Captain in the military police interrogated them they admitted they were pissed that a girl was beating them at every challenge and that they were going to teach her a lesson. They were going to gang rape me. That night I also found out how much Chase was going to mean to me. He was the one who arranged for Steve to be with me in the hospital. He was also the one who arranged to be with me throughout my training. Who knew at that point what the future held for us.

When the word was passed to the Dictator about the attack he took time to come and see me. His first words to me were "What did you do to provoke these men and ruin their careers?"

I looked into Chase's eyes and saw a rage in them that matched Steve's. The Dictator was asked to leave. That was the last time I saw him till I came home to Trenton after Steve was hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The party was going strong, the beer was flowing and the dancing was hot and furious. That is how my crew celebrated a wrap of well done stunt and special effects filming. AJ was here in her wheelchair and Dave and Joe had absconded from the VA hospital with Steve. I hope they had a plan to get him back into the hospital, because right now, Steve was drunk and having a very good time.

I had rented out the back room of Wahoo's for the night. I had decided to join the party in what I called my Elvira disguise. I was wearing a long haired Black wig with lots of black mascara and red lipstick. When Steve had first seen my tight black dress he had a fit to put it mildly. I reminded him that he had had dates who wore similar dresses but tighter. I won't repeat his answer but it had something to do with he felt sorry for his date's brothers.

I was sitting at the bar talking to Justin about the ramp I had him build at the house when he looked up and motioned me to keep quiet. I fiddled with my drink and picked up some peanuts when

I felt this man sit on the barstool next to me.

"Has that woman that you don't know and wouldn't tell me if you did ever come back in?" I realized who was there and I turned with my drink to leave the bar.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Ranger.

Oh Shit! How do I get out of this…


	11. Chapter 11

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 11

JE Owns, I Just Borrow

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously..**_

I felt this man sit on the barstool next to me. "Has that woman that you don't know and wouldn't tell me if you did ever come back in?"

I realized who was there and I turned with my drink to leave the bar.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Ranger.

Oh Shit! How do I get out of this…

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No, I don't…"

"Please, just one dance. I'm not hitting on you I promise. I just want to dance one dance."

"One dance." Okay, I can do this one dance and then I can disappear, please God let it be a fast dance but no it had to be a slow dance…I'm so dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I don't know what came over me. The guys wanted a beer so we went to Wahoos. They grabbed a table and I went up to the bar to make arrangements that I would take care of the night's tab. The idiot who had given me such a run around was tending bar was talking to a women in a black dress with long black hair. I'm a guy who is attracted to busty blondes, not a tall woman with long straight black hair. I like women with subtle make up not women overloaded with black mascara and dark red lipstick. Then again I don't usually have any need for women except for a physical release and in the last week I have become obsessed with a curly brunette, a woman jogger with a ponytail, and now I find myself asking a woman who looks like Elvira to dance. What in the hell is going on with me. When I was captured on that last mission did someone put a post hypnotic suggestion in my head. Oh no, it was my crazy ass cousin Lester. I'll rip him a new one when I find him…..

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

I looked over at Dave and Al leaning against the jukebox laughing.

The song that comes on is the Platters singing "Smoke Gets in your Eyes." Ranger is a great dancer and he is leaving space between us. I am almost home free the song is ending I look up to say thank you and then comes on another slow song it the Righteous Brothers singing "You've Lost that Loving Feeling"

Ranger says, "We can't stop dancing now this is a great oldie."

He pulls me closer and pulls our hands up by his heart. I look over and my brother has joined the gruesome twosome and is toasting me with his beer and laughing. I glare at them and they laughed harder. Okay, now this song is almost over and I can make my big escape except now the jukebox is playing Percy Sledge singing "When a Man Loves a Woman" never in Wahoo's history have they every played 3 slow dances in a row. I look over at the jukebox and my whole team is standing there all raising their beer bottles to me laughing their asses off. I mouthed the words

"Your all FIRED!" They just laughed harder.

The song ended and I ripped myself out of Ranger's arms and ran as fast as I could on my 4" FMP out the back door. I'm going to kill them all when I get my hands on them tomorrow. I'll kill them right after I fire them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

What the fuck was that? She seemed to like dancing and then she pulls away and takes off like she is on fire. What's worse is now I have the hots for three women. I've got to get out of here."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tank's POV

I looked over at the jukebox and there was Steve with a group and they were laughing and toasting with beer bottles. I looked to where they were toasting and saw Ranger dancing with a woman in a black dress with black long hair. The song ended and she high tailed it off the dance floor like she was on fire. Ranger stood there for a moment and then he left. Now that was very interesting.

I got up from the table and followed them into the back room.

"Hey Steve, I thought you were still in the hospital."

"I am supposed to be in the hospital, but a few of the guys here kidnapped me for an end of the week party. Want to join us?"

"I'm here with Lester, Bobby, Hal and Cal."

"Well, invite them to join us."

I had a good time, it seems like most of the guys that Steve was with had been in the service also. Every time I tried to bring up the reason for their toasting the subject was changed. Interesting…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mikes POV

It was an absolutely beautiful morning and I was really enjoying my run. The three little girls were playing double dutch jump rope this morning and when they saw me they invited me to jump too.

I loved to do that since I had never been allowed to jump rope as a kid. On my way back I'll pick up some cookies at the bakery for them. I waved goodbye and told them I would see them later.

I saw Mr. and Mrs. Silversmith, I wished them Happy Anniversary.

I hope the little cake I ordered is ready, fifty years that is monumental. I stopped to see James and Elise and pulled out a dog biscuit to give to Flash. "When are going to grow into these ears Flash, you are such a handsome Bassett." I continued on my run.

I thought back to last night and I still can't believe I danced with Ranger and those assholes I worked with thought it was funny enough to set up 3 slow dances in a row. When I meet with them today I have a few things I going to say to them. I hope they got Steve back to the hospital without incident. It was good to see him laughing and having a good time. He's getting stronger and next week he comes home for two weeks before his next surgery. It's going to be interesting to see how he and AJ interact with each other. There is something going on there and I can't wait to see what happens.

Something doesn't feel right. I think I will turn around and go back now, something feels off. I stop at the bakery, I ask for a half a pound of butter cookies for the girls, the cake is ready, I pick up two Danishes for James and Elise and 2 crullers and a bag of stale bread for the Silversmiths and two jelly doughnuts for me. I walk next door and buy a bunch of Sunflowers for the cemetery. I walk out the door and I feel like I have walked into a fog of evil. I start to look around and the little girls aren't there but their jump rope is on the ground. I stop and look ahead Flash is running around and there is no sign of James and Elise. Mr. and Mrs. Silversmith are not on their regular bench.

I quietly walk over next to the fruit and flower stand and look around the building. A group of gang bangers have all my friends surrounded. I take out my cell and call 911 giving them the location and information. I put down all my packages and get myself ready. Mr. Silversmith puts himself in front of his wife and calls the little girls over. James pushes Elise behind him. Shit one of the gang bangers pulls a knife and another one pistol whips Mr. Silversmith.

I fly across the lawn and take out the gun wielding banger and then I take out the legs of the knife holder. I realize quickly three more are going after the three little girls who are crying. I can hardly see through the red haze and I have 3 more down on the ground.

I hear two men yelling and they are running to help I turn and before I can do anything there is another one standing to my side and he raises his gun and fires. I'm thrown backwards and when I hit the ground I am feeling like I've been hit by a train. I look up and see some beautiful dark brown eyes. I hear sirens off in the distance. I look up and say "Ranger, can you please get Steve."

"Steve?"

"My brother, Steve Plum…."


	12. Chapter 12

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 12

JE owns, I borrow

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

I look up and see some beautiful dark brown eyes. I hear sirens off in the distance. I look up and say "Ranger, can you please get Steve."

"Steve?"

"My brother Steve Plum…."

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

The woman jogger I had been following was Wolf's sister. I looked back at Tank, who had heard what she said and he was already on the phone with Lester.

The ambulance crew was here and they started working on her. "Which hospital will you be taking her to?"

"St Francis"

"Tank, have Lester bring Wolf to St. Francis" I looked down at her "Get him there fast. Find out who else we should call."

A policeman was bent down next to her "Mike, we've got you, Steve will be in the hospital with you."

"Eddie, don't let the Dictator and She Devil near me please…he was here in the park."

"Don't worry sweetie the guys and I will take care of you and Steve." Eddie looked up and said to his partner. "Call Dave and Al and tell them to meet us at St. Francis. Tell them to bring the guys and make sure the Dictator and She Devil don't get anywhere near Steve and Mike."

The EMS crew loaded her into the ambulance and I jumped in too. I had no idea why I did that except I couldn't let go of her small hand. I felt like I was her lifeline and I didn't want her to be alone. I looked at this woman and her curly hair and when she opened her eyes they were the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. She looked up at me and whispered "You passed this test."

I sat back totally stunned. Wolf's sister was our mystery lady and he had to know it. Why didn't he tell us? All of a sudden the monitors went crazy and her hand went limp. I grabbed on harder to her hand until they yelled at me to let go. They injected her IV and put an oxygen mask on her. We pulled into the emergency entrance and the trauma team was waiting for her and she was whisked away.

Tank pulled into a parking space and ran into the emergency room. "Eddie said he would come here to get our statements. Another ambulance pulled in and a gurney was removed from it and it was the elderly man and woman from the park. He was bleeding profusely from where he had been pistol whipped and his wife was holding his hand and crying. He was taken right into a trauma room. A police car pulled up and the three little girls were brought in to be checked out.

Six navy blue SUV's with signage saying SMC Enterprises pulled in and guys poured out. I recognized some of them from the car chases. They ran in to the emergency room. Lester pulled up to the curb and Bobby pulled out a wheelchair and helped Steve into it.

Steve wheeled himself in and up to the desk. He told them who he was and who he was here for, the nurse assured him someone would be out to get him as soon as possible.

Dave, the second in command for Stunt company, came up and said, "Ranger, can you tell us what happened?"

"I would like to know that too." asked Steve.

"I can tell you."

We all turned around and looked at the elderly gentleman and his wife.

"It began like any other morning when these gang bangers appeared. At first they just stood around then one of them got a phone call and then they started hassling us. They made us stand together and the little girls started to cry. I told them to leave the babies alone and that is when they hit me. Then Stephanie flew around the corner and took out the one with the gun and the one with the knife and three others. "

His wife started talking then, "The one who shot her was standing to the side waiting and then he just shot her. That's when you and your friend came and beat him up. You know the rest. Thank you for saving her, he was going to shoot her again, it was in his eyes."

The nurse came out and told Steve he could go back now. Steve turned around and asked Dave to go with him.

I looked at Tank and said, "Get guards on all the entrances, you know what to do. I don't know what's going on, but this may not be done." I turned to Mike's men. "We will put security on all doors and with her till we find out what is going on or until Steve tells us to leave. The only thing you have to do is be here for Steve and Mike." They nodded and huddled together talking among themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I followed the nurse back and met with Mike's doctor.

"She has a bullet lodged close to her lung. We are going to take her up to surgery to remove it. We are waiting on the blood tests to type and cross match."

"She's A positive the same as I am if you need blood I'm her twin."

"Good to know. They will be down to get her in a few minutes. Take a few minutes with her and then you can wait in the surgery waiting room on 5. When the surgery is done I'll be out to see you."

I wheeled up to the gurney and took her hand, I leaned in a whispered. "I'm right here with you like we always are for each other. When you get out of surgery I will stay with you until you come home." I felt her squeeze my hand. "I love you Mike."

The orderlies came for her gurney and I followed them with Dave up to the doors to surgery. Dave called down and told Al and Joe where we were. In a few minutes, they were all in the waiting room with us.

Ranger walked over and said he had put guards on all the exits and entrances. He had arranged guards for Mike and she would have them as long as she needed them or until I sent them away.

I looked up and said "You don't think this was random do you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to take a chance till we find out more. Do you know what your sister said to me right after she asked me to get you? She said I passed the test, do you know what all this test stuff is about Steve?"

"No, but I'm sure she will tell you eventually."

"Maybe she'll cook me dinner and tell me."

"If you value your life take her out to dinner. I can't afford another stove and microwave." laughed Steve


	13. Chapter 13

**Catch Her If You Can**

**Chapter 13**

**JE owns, I borrow**

**a/n I have no idea what is going on with FF private message, email or the review alerts. I did not receive one review alert for Chapter 12. I replied using the reviews placed on the website and I only hope you received them. If you did not get a review reply I apologize. If anyone knows what is going on with FF please send me a pm and hopefully it will get through.**

**Susan**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously…**_

"She said I passed the test, do you know what all this test stuff is about Steve?"

"No, but I'm sure she will tell you eventually."

"Maybe she'll cook me dinner and tell me."

"If you value your life take her out to dinner. I can't afford another stove and microwave." laughed Steve.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I was sitting in my wheelchair thinking back over Mike's and my relationship. The more the Dictator and his mate did to us the stronger we became together. This last three years proved how strong that was. Mike and Chase had decided not to reenlist and I wasn't going to reenlist. We decided to form SMC Enterprises. We all were daredevils and loved explosives. We hired a couple of veteran stuntmen, brought along some of the guys we had been in the service with and we were a go. The first year Chase and Mike had been out in California and they would drive around the streets and when they saw filming they stopped and left brochures and sometimes they picked up jobs. Mike is the one who really connected and could smooze with the best of them. She also had no fear and would walk off the street, do a complicated stunt and set herself and Chase up for future stunts.

I got a call one night and all I could hear was loud music, slot machines and Mike laughing.

"Where are you Mike? That doesn't sound like California."

"It's not! It's Las Vegas! Can you hop on a plane and come out?"

"Did you hit the jackpot?"

"Not yet, but I will in about ten hours if you cooperate."

"What have I got to do with it?"

"Chase and I can't get married till you are here with us."

I got the first plane out and happily stood as Best Man for Chase and Best Man of Honor for my sister.

They had two wonderful, laugh filled years together and then it was over. They had come to Hawaii to visit with me and we had all gone out for the evening to celebrate their anniversary. When Chase who was in the best of health, leaned over and made a toast to Mike.

"Stephanie you have brought love, laughter and happiness to my life. The first day of basic training I looked at you and knew you were my future. I love you with all my heart."

One hour later we were in the hospital and Chase was dead, he had had a brain aneurism and Stephanie had suffered a miscarriage.

We brought Chase home to Trenton to be buried.

I got called up for a mission and I reluctantly left Mike in the hands of AJ, Dave, Al, Joe and Eddie. Their job was to make sure she was kept busy and engaged in life. Eddie's additional job was to keep the Dictator and She Devil away from Mike.

Then I went on my last mission. I woke up in the hospital paralyzed and Mike was with me. Now, she's in the hospital and I am with her. I made a vow to myself. I'm getting out of this chair,

I'm going to walk and I am going to find who set this up and kill the bastard. Mike has her spidey sense and so do I and mine was screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I'm standing in the corner of the waiting room watching Wolf and Mike's team, they are as connected with each other as me and my men. I'm watching Wolf and there is some major planning going on in his head. The anger pouring out of him is palpable. I think he has his suspicions and I'm going to walk over and talk to him about them. The security and bodyguards are in place throughout the hospital. I don't know why, but I have to make sure that Stephanie is safe and keeping her brother safe is important also. He is certainly vulnerable being in that wheelchair, maybe Bobby should be assigned to him for his abilities as a medic, physical therapist and friend.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

The doctor just walked into the waiting room and he is looking around. He sees me and starts to walk over and then he is giving me a big smile and a thumbs up. I can hear the release of breath throughout the room.

"Your sister is going to be fine. The bullet cracked a rib, but that deflected it and it ended up next to her lung. She is going to be in some pain for awhile, but she will make a complete recovery. She is going to have to be patient."

The whole crew broke out laughing. "One thing my sister is not, she is not patient."

"I think we found that out in the operating room when she woke up and demanded to be sent home. We gave the Princess a little more sleeping potion. She's in recovery now and will be in a room shortly."

"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?"

"I think two or three days should do it." laughed the doctor.

"She's going to drive everyone nuts, I figure you will release her tomorrow and be glad to get her out of your hair, in fact, the staff will be begging us to take her home."

"She can't be that bad of a patient."

"Wait, your nurses will be pleading to sedate her."

The doctor walked away laughing, he won't be laughing for long when he finds out how difficult she is as a patient.

Ranger walked over to me and said, "The prognosis looks good."

"Yes, I don't know what I would do if….by the way thanks for the security. I want to hire you to keep the security on until I find this bastard."

"You don't have to hire us. First of all I was there and this was not random. Second, you are our friend and comrade, you would do the same for me. Third, I'll be honest with you and you may not like it, your sister and I have a connection and I have no idea what it is, but it is there."

"I know you have a connection with my sister and you are right I don't like it. I know what you are like with women and you will not play with my sister. I want you to stay away from her."

"I don't know that I can stay away, but I promise you I won't play with her and I won't hurt her."

"If you hurt her I will rip your heart out Ranger."

Xxxxxxxxxx

I looked into Wolf's eyes and I saw my fate if I hurt so much as one hair on her head. He would rip my heart out, of that I had no doubt.


	14. Chapter 14

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

I looked into Wolf's eyes and I saw my fate if I hurt so much as one hair on her head. He would rip my heart out, of that I had no doubt.

Xxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I looked at the wall clock again and it was three minutes after the last time I looked at it. I just wanted to see my sister and it was taking forever to get her to her room. Suddenly, it felt like the air was sucked out of the room, there was complete silence and I looked up. Son of a Bitch, how in the hell did they get past security.

"What the Hell are you doing here!"

"We came to see our daughter and watch that mouth of yours."

"Get the Fuck out of here and take her with you! You have ten seconds to leave or you will be escorted out."

"I told you to watch that mouth of yours or I will…"

"You'll do what!…make a mixture of bleach water and rinse our mouths out so we have blisters in our mouth for days. Oh no that was Her MO. You'll put a teaspoon of hot sauce in our mouth..

Or rubbed chili powder on our tongues and cheeks! Yeah, that was you. GET OUT."

"Steve, we just want to see how she is."

"That's a fucking laugh coming from you Sir! You saw how she was when you were sitting in the park in your car when she took down those gang bangers! You saw how she was when she was **SHOT**. You didn't even get out of your car, you just sat there. Yeah that's right, people saw you, Mike saw you. **I want to know why you were there! I think the police want to know what you were doing there!"**

I was so furious I didn't realize that I had stood up out of my wheelchair. I felt Eddie, Dave and Al come to stand next to me.

Ranger and Lester were approaching from the rear.

"If I find out you had anything to do with Mike's getting shot

There will be no place on earth you will be able to hide."

Ranger and Lester grabbed them and escorted them out. I looked around and realized I was standing and my legs were trembling.

I felt my legs go out from under me and Dave and Eddie grab me.

Mike's doctor approached me "I want to look at you and then you can go up and be with your sister."

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I came up behind Mr. and Mrs. Plum while Steve was yelling.

Mr. Plum started in on him about his language and Steve went off..

I was appalled to hear that these parents made bleach water for their children when they said bad words. Where were the authorities? In the last week I have heard a lot about the Plum's parenting skills now I at least understand the names Dictator and She Devil. Lester and I escorted them out of the hospital and the language and nastiness coming from Mrs. Plum gave credence to the name She Devil. Where was the bleach water now.

When I got back upstairs after setting a time for the mats with Zero and Manny for letting the Plums get by I found out that Stephanie's doctor was examining Steve.

Eddie came up grinning, "Steve's getting the feeling back in his legs, and Mike's in Room 441. I have to get back to the station. Can you sign your statement?"

"Eddie, was the Plum household as bad as it sounds."

"Ranger, it was a hundred times worse. I am amazed that my friends came out of that house as well as they did. Last year when my mother was dying of cancer they arranged for round the clock care for her. I would lay down my life for them. Right now I want to find out how the Dictator was involved, because I know he was. I'll see you later."

I texted Tank. "_Hit our sources on the street. Find out Mr. Plums involvement."_

I looked at Lester, "I want Cal and Ram on the first shift guarding Mike."

"Why can't I guard her?"

"Because, she is hurting and defenseless and I wouldn't want you with her under those circumstances."

"Are you thinking I would try something Cuz?"

"No, Lester, I don't think you would try I know you would do something."

"I'm hurt, but it proves one thing to me, you know she likes me better and this is one way to keep us apart." grinned Lester.

"Get out of here now Les, if you know what is good for you."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike POV

"Hey Mike, wake up so I can tell you something."

"No"

"By answering, you let me know you're awake."

"Not awake."

"Mike, open your baby blues and look at me."

"Steve, you are a pain in the ass."

"I know, now open your eyes."

I tried to open my eyes, but the light was so bright and I hurt so bad. I tried again and I looked around and saw huge amounts of flowers, mylar balloons and stuffed animals.

"Okay I looked Steve, happy now? One would think I was dead for the amount of flowers in this room. I want to go home."

"Steve, look over here at me."

I turned my head and opened my eyes and my brother was standing next to my bed…..my brother was Standing. Oh my God.

"Steve oh Steve your standing." I felt the tears running down my face. "How, why?"

"Well, it seems that the dictator and his mate managed to avoid security and I had a little run in with them. I started yelling and I didn't even realize that during my verbal abuse I was so angry I stood up. Your doctor checked me out - everything is looking good. Now about you…"

"Are the little girls okay and the Silversmiths?"

"Everyone is fine thanks to you. I should be mad at you, but I would have done the same thing."

"I want to go home."

"You will Mike in a couple of days, you just got out of surgery."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later

RPOV

I was walking down the hallway to Stephanie's room I passed the nurses station and the nurses and aids were talking.

"He is so handsome and he brings her the cutest things."

"Did you see her brother? I could really go for him."

"Let's face it she has the most handsome men hanging around and there are so many…"

I could only guess whose room they were talking about. I have only had a chance to be around her a few times, but I have decided

1 It hasn't been near enough

2 I am not calling her Mike I am calling her Stephanie

3 I am not buying her 'cute' things I am buying her things that an adult, beautiful woman would want

4 I'm not letting my cousin any where near her. So far I have had him on 20 hour active shifts. He has no time at all to visit her, he should be exhausted.

I neared her room and nodded to Binkie and Woody, I heard her laugh and I heard some masculine laughter also. I walked in the room and she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and then someone leaned forward in the chair and turned to me and smiled. God Dammit! Lester you f..ing bastard. He's getting sleeping pills tonight!

"Look Ranger what Lester brought me…isn't it cute."

She's sitting in her bed holding a stuffed Frog with a crown on its head. She was still bandaged and on IV's She is also pointing to a flower arrangement of orchids with a miniature frog perched in the foliage "Aren't they beautiful I love orchids."

I turned and looked at him with daggers, he smiled back and there was a bark of laughter coming from Steve who was now on crutches.

A candy striper walked in and handed Steph some more cards and then turned to Steve and asked what she could do for him. Now it was time for Lester and myself to laugh.

"Why don't you call in your own personal candy striper Steve." laughed Lester.

Stephanie looked up and said, "She's all wrapped up for now."

I looked at her, "You know her?"

"Yes, she is such a nice person. She had a terrible accident. Her stripper pole came loose from it's mountings and she fell and hurt her ribs and arm, but what is worse the pole came down and pierced two of her customers" she lowered her voice "in you know their private areas." Lester and I both clenched our legs together and winced. "They aren't mad at her especially since she promised to nurse them back to health as soon as she is recovered."

Steve couldn't seem to catch his breath. I rang for the nurses station and when they found out it was Steve who was having problems they shoved Lester and I out of the way and 4 of them converged around Steve.

"Lester, isn't there some place you have to be?"

"Nope Cuz, I'm off duty."

"You know Lester, I think you are looking a little pale. It could be a choice between sending you home to be watched over by Tia Maria and Abuela. Or….you could go to a remote area with lots of Sun, heat and sand. Very dry, very Hot and Very Remote to recover from whatever ails you…."

"Lester does look pale. Lester, why don't you take a leave of absence from Rangeman and you can come to work for me. I have a couple of movies coming up and you can work with the guys on car chases. You wouldn't mind Lester helping me out for a few days would you Ranger since you are so concerned about his health. I promise he would be well taken care of." said Stephanie.

What could I say but yes. Lester looked over at me with a smile that is sure to get him 2 black eyes and the need for dentures.

All I want is to spend some time with Stephanie alone why can't I seem to manage that?


	15. Chapter 15

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer

a/n I am sorry for the long delay in updating. I am experiencing some real life issues that is making it impossible for me to concentrate on the story the way I need to. Thank you for your patience.

Susan

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

All I want is to spend some time with Stephanie alone why can't I seem to manage that?

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Two days later….

I got off the elevator and heard a lot of shouting and out of Stephanie's door rolled a metal cover off of the food tray.

Hector and Cal were standing to the side of the door with grins on their faces. It had become apparent to me that my crew was loving this assignment. When they got off of their shift, they stayed to be with Stephanie. As I got closer the yelling got louder.

"I'm going home you Twit! There is no reason to keep me here so go sign the papers." a doctor was backing out of the room with

Stephanie advancing on him step by step.

"Babe"

She looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Babe? Is that what you said?"

"Babe" I said handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"I assume you have a one word vocabulary and "Babe" is the word. It means hello, goodbye, how's the weather, how are you feeling, go to hell, how's business, get lost, and millions of other sayings. From now on if you can't say more than "Babe" don't waste your breath on anything else."

Then she threw the flowers I had given her back at me and said "Range". Now Hector and Cal were full out laughing.

"Bab…Stephanie what is the problem?"

"Range" she said glaring at me while she put stuff in her bag.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked her.

"Range"

"Babe, you are not leaving this hospital till the doctors say you can leave."

Hector and Cal took three steps back and Stephanie advanced on me. I thrust the flowers back at her and stepped backward. She kept advancing on me "Just who do you think you are to.." she hit me with the flowers "tell me what I can…" another smack with the bouquet "and can't do _**BABE"**_ I kept retreating backwards and then I slipped and landed on my ass. She took what was left of the bouquet I bought her and hit me over the head with them and then threw them at me and walked back into her room and slammed the door.

I should have been mad, I should have been embarrassed... what I was - was turned on to this spitfire of a woman.

The elevator opened up and out walked Steve and Lester. They took one look at me and laughed with Hector and Cal.

I looked up at Steve and laughed also.

"She's one hell of a woman." I said.

"That she is." he laughed as he knocked on her door. "Mike, I'm coming in and remember I'm on crutches."

An hour later she was walking out of the hospital with her crew.

They were filling her in on a problem with one of the car chase scenes that wasn't working out the way they planned.

"Take me to the site. The shoot is tomorrow so we have to fix this today." She suddenly stopped and turned around,

"I'm sorry Carlos for taking the beautiful flowers you brought me and beating you over the head with them. I'm truly sorry. Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would like that, it's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal."

"Well, you'll have to keep waiting Ranger, my sister has an explosive relationship with cooking appliances." Steve started laughing with her whole crew. "Our housekeeper will cook or we will have dinner delivered. If you think you were tortured on missions it would be nothing compared to eating what Mike cooked if she didn't explode or burn down the house first.

"True, so true, but I am taking cooking lessons one day." said Mike

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two Weeks Later

RPOV

She was driving me nuts, there is no doubt about it she is driving me nuts.

I had showed up for the dinner she had invited me to only to find out Lester, Bobby, Tank and all her crew were there. I didn't get two minutes alone with her.

The next day we showed up as body guards. She refused. She, against doctors orders, drove herself to the Trenton Police Department and applied to carry a concealed weapon. It was granted because of the attack in the park. In front of us she put a glock in her back , one in her calf holster, a knife in her sheath on her hip and another glock in her pocketbook. She smiled at me, nodded her head and drove to Al's Garage.

She talked to Al who smiled at her and he put her car on the lift. She removed the five trackers that we had put on her car. She put them on the ground and ran over them with her car as she left.

Al looked at us smiled and shrugged.

I called her on her phone.

"Hello"

"Stephanie, pull over."

"Who is this?"

"You know who this is, it is Ranger."

"I don't know anyone named Ranger. I know Rangers." she hung up.

"Stephanie, this is Carlos Manoso."

"Is this a personal or business call?" she asked

"It's a personal call."

"I don't know a Carlos Manoso on a personal basis." she hung up again.

"Stephanie, this is Carlos Manoso of Rangeman on a Business call."

"I'm sorry I don't have any current business with Rangeman at this time, you must be mistaken Mr. Manoso. Thank you for calling."

I continued to follow her in to New York. She pulled in front of a hotel, she got out of her Mustang, with every man within 300 feet staring at her long legs, handed the keys to the valet and went inside the hotel. I jumped out and threw my keys at the valet and followed her. She walked into the restaurant and a man at the bar smiled and she waved. He walked over to her and hugged and kissed her, she looked up and wagged her finger at him and laughed.

I sat in the bar and watched them. I was approached by no less than 5 women and I waved them all away. Who was the guy she was having lunch with? I found myself planning painful deaths.

Lunch was finally over, he moved in to kiss her and she sidestepped him with a laugh and left the restaurant. She passed the bar and waved to me. She's going to drive me nuts.

If I didn't follow her I had Lester, Cal or Hal follow her. They loved it. She didn't ignore them - only me. One day they ended up at a lake house and she provided them with suits and they all went swimming. A couple of days later she took then to a test track and they got to ride along on test tricks.

When I went along I got to go to the mall, I watched her count light bulbs, screws, nuts, a closet full of new microwaves, Parachutes, safety harness while she took inventory. I watched her change the oil in 5 SUV's. I watched her blow up her office's microwave oven when she put can of soup in it. After the smoke cleared she pulled out her glock and shot it. Her crew members came in put their hats over their hearts, took a moment of silence and carried it out to the back of the lot and added it to 8 other microwaves that had apparently suffered the same fate. She was fascinating, beautiful, irritating and everyday I found myself more and more intrigued.

The investigation into the shooting was continuing, but our sources hadn't been able to find out anything. Steve was frustrated and he was going on with his physical therapy with a vengeance. He kept telling me his father was involved and he had to be ready for him. He wasn't able to rest for worrying about Stephanie and she wasn't making it easy. He kept telling me there was something more, something we weren't seeing. I brought Hector in out of the field. Steve and Hector started going through all of Mr. and Mrs. Plum's finances with a fine tooth comb.

I watched out my office window and there was my jogger, Stephanie, and apparently she had given her bodyguards the slip again. I had just come from the gym so I ran down the steps and instead of following her I started running alongside of her. She set a good pace. As we made the turn she looked over at me and gave me a huge smile and then she took off with me on her heels.

She stopped at the bakery and picked up stale bread, doughnuts, and cookies. She went next door to the fruit and flower stand and bought apples and a bouquet of sunflowers.

She stopped by and left two doughnuts with the couple that had the baby Bassett hound, she patted the dog and gave him biscuits. She jumped rope with the 3 little girls and left them the bag of cookies after getting hugs. She handed the rest of the doughnuts and stale bread to the Silversmiths. She gave them each hugs and kisses. She then held the bag of apples and sunflowers and jogged into the cemetery. She took the bouquet of flowers and put them on a grave, she sat down on a bench that faced the headstone.

CHASE GIBSON

1982 - 2010

She started to speak softly "He was the love of my life, aside from Steve he was the only one who accepted me for who I was. He encouraged me to be whatever I wanted to be with no qualifications. He had such a zest for life, he was funny and made me laugh all the time. He told me that our love was limitless, but if something ever happened to him I had to go on without him. He made me promise him that I would. I lost him and our baby on the same night. It took every ounce of strength I had to get up in the morning, but I had promised him I would. I couldn't let him down."

She turned and looked me in the eyes. "He made me promise to go on."


	16. Chapter 16

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 16

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

She turned and looked me in the eyes. "He made me promise to go on."

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I took her hand in mine, "Stephanie, he loved you, when you love someone you would want their life to go on and for them to be happy and to learn to love again."

"Ranger, I don't think that is possible for me to love again. To find and have someone accept me for who I am and to love me without expecting me to change. It isn't possible to have that again."

"Stephanie, I think there is someone in your future who is waiting for you, you just have to be patient and open your heart. Can you do that?" She looked at me her face soft and vulnerable and said, "I hope and pray you are right but I don't think you are." She offered me an apple and I could see the change in her demeanor. She stiffened her spine, the vulnerability disappeared from her face and eyes . She stood up and she walked over to the headstone and briefly touched her fingertips to her lips and then to Chase' s name. She took off running and I strove to catch up with her.

I have always been in control of my life and the people around me.

I want this woman.

I already love this woman.

To have this woman in my life, to be a part of her life, I have to give up control and allow her to be who she is and to come to me when she is ready. I love her enough to do that now I have to convince her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

What was I thinking? Talking to Ranger and letting him get a glimpse into how vulnerable I am. This is a strong man, a man who likes to control everyone and everything around him. I fought my whole life to get away from a man like that and I just showed him a way to take control. I have to be strong, I must maintain my independence. I have to be very careful and I have to stay away from him.

I drove home to shower and change and pick up my papers for the next shoot that would be at Dover Downs in Delaware next month. Stunts at a NASCAR track is going to be great. I walked directly into the kitchen and yelled hello. I heard this shuffling and low voices and smiled to myself. I yelled out and asked if anyone wanted water and my brother answered yes. I carried the water into his room and he and AJ were sitting on the bed watching TV. I handed them the bottles of water and as I was leaving the room I turned back and looked at them and said, "You might want to rebutton your shirts seems like some shirts in this room are buttoned to each other." I walked out and listened to the groans. I couldn't help smiling. I hope it works out between these two they need each other and they have been fighting what's going on between then for over a year.

"Mike!"

"Yes, Steve"

"You're a smart ass I don't see any of my buttons that are buttoned with AJ's buttons!"

"Really? Had you worried didn't I! Good thing is you just admitted it was possible! Carry On you Two!"

"Crap!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

Something is missing. Hector and I have gone over everything. I know it is right within our grasp but we are missing it. I know the dictator is involved in the attack on Mike. I just can't put it together yet. Hector is sure of it also, but he has more patience than I have. He tells me that is because it is not his sister who was attacked.

He is meeting with some of his 'friends' tonight. He thinks they have information. I hope they do because Mike is getting better and better at losing her bodyguards. When we go to Dover Downs it will be a relief. Mike driving 200mph in crashing and burning cars will be a piece of cake.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

She is avoiding me.

I looked for her everyday to join her in jogging and she hasn't come. I jogged past Chase's grave and there are different flowers. I stopped with stale bread and pastries for the Silversmiths. They politely thanked me but wouldn't answer any of my questions. I would have loved to give the little girls some cookies, but even I realized that it might look suspicious a big man giving little girls cookies.

I checked with my team to see how she was accepting the bodyguards. She wasn't, but they had a new weapon in watching her. It seems one day she stopped into Givinchi's supermarket in the Burg to get milk. One of the stock boys just stared at her and when she asked him why he was staring he told her his mother had heard she was back in town permanently and warned him to stay away from Stephanie Plum. According to his mother Ms. Plum was going to corrupt and lead all teenaged boys into being sex addicts. When she was leaving he gave her a slip of paper with his name and phone number on it. It said he was willing to be corrupted with all the other high school guys.

Lester, Cal and Hal couldn't stop laughing. Somehow, all the high school guys had found out where she lived and they mowed her lawn, washed her cars, and left flowers, candy and poetry on her steps. They also followed her everywhere she went. Lester, gave them his cell phone number and twenty dollars and if the kids didn't see him or anyone with her they called and left a message where she was.

Where in the world had they ever gotten the idea that Stephanie would corrupt young boys? I asked Lester who lost his laughing demeanor, he said between gritted teeth her mother the She Devil had been telling everyone in the Burg that her daughter loved to "be" with young boys.

I was driving by Rossini's when I saw 5 teenaged boys skateboarding in the parking lot. I then saw a 1969 Mustang Mach One in the parking lot. Gottcha Stephanie Plum! I walked into the candle lit restaurant expecting to see Stephanie and her crew but what I saw made my blood boil. I found my fists clenching and I felt like my head was going to explode …


	17. Chapter 17

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 17

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

I walked into the candle lit restaurant expecting to see Stephanie and her crew but what I saw made my blood boil. I found my fists clenching and I felt like my head was going to explode …

Xxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie was hugging and kissing a man, he was holding her and looking down and smiling at her like she was the most special woman in the world. To make matters worse two more men walked up and she flung herself into their arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a low voice growled in my ear "Back off Ranger or I will take you outside and beat the shit out of you with my crutches. The man on her right is our friend and lawyer Hunter and the man who is holding on to her now is Chase's brother the third man is our childhood friend Tom."

"Now, I suggest you take yourself out of here because if she looks over here and sees you like this my crutches will look like fluffy, soft, down pillows after she gets done with you. You will never be part of her life if you behave like this. There are to many who want to be a part of her life who have a far better understanding of who she is and what she needs than you. So get the hell out of here."

I walked out of the restaurant and stood in the parking lot looking at the sky. The skateboarders were doing their tricks and talking to each other. I started listening to their conversation.

"My mother says to stay away from her she is going to corrupt all of us."

"Yeah my mother says the same thing, but I'm not listening. She's not interested in us I just would like to hang around her. She is beautiful and when she talks to us she really listens to what we say. When she laughs she really laughs - not that polite little laugh like other adults she really laughs."

"Have you seen her on a skateboard?"

"She has no fear, I know this sounds stupid and I'll take a lot of crap for saying this but she seems to fly like she's some kind of free spirit….."their voices faded away.

A Free Spirit….yes she was and I was trying to hold on to her.

Everyone knows you can't hold onto a free spirit, you have to join them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Catch Her If You Can_

_Chapter 18_

_Standard Disclaimer_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_To my fan fiction friends,_

_They say that truth is stranger than fiction and in my case it is._

_Most of you have noticed that I haven't been posting as often as I used to and my standard response has been that I have been distracted. A few of you know why I have been distracted and have offered me your love and support and I can't thank you enough, it has gotten me through some long nights. _

_Because of the amount of questions that you have been sending me I feel that I should share with you a little of what I have going on in my life. Five years ago, I was kidnapped by knifepoint. It was a terrifying experience and through the grace of God I was able to escape. Even though I was terrified my mind was working a mile a minute and I was able to remember many details about my kidnapper. Through wonderful work by the detectives my kidnapper was arrested the next day. To make a long story short after months of delays he took a plea bargain for kidnapping and the 12 other charges were dropped. The Judge sentenced him to 20 years with 13 suspended and a permanent restraining order._

_In December he was released because of 'good behavior' without a parole hearing. They just opened the door and let him go.__About 6 weeks ago someone started letting the air out of my tires on my car every night and I started getting strange phone calls. No fingerprints etc. The auto club won't come anymore to fix the tire.__The police can't do anything._

_I have a wonderful neighbor who is a Vietnam Vet who dresses in Camouflage he has a group of buddies who are large and dress like they are going to go into combat right down to the shiny black combat boots. I've nicknamed them my Camouflaged MM. They patrol my condo parking lot at random times at night and bring me coffee and sit with me if they see my lights on in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. They show up at odd times during the day. My kidnapper/stalker has backed off in the last week. I have my fingers crossed but the fear and the terror is still prominent in my life. Please be patient while I try to get my mind in a more positive place and I can concentrate on my writing_

_Thank you,_

_Susan_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_**Previously…**_

A Free Spirit….yes she was and I was trying to hold on to her. Everyone knows you can't hold onto a free spirit, you have to join them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I continued to stand in the parking lot for a few minutes when I felt a hand rest on my forearm. Well, let's just say I wasn't aware of my surroundings.

"Are you waiting for someone Ranger?" asked my curly haired dream girl.

"If I told you who I was waiting for you wouldn't believe me Babe. What are you doing out here in the parking lot?"

"I was so anxious to see the people I was meeting for dinner I ran into the restaurant without my folders." She grabbed my hand and walked to her car, reached in and grabbed the folders and started walking back to the restaurant. She stopped for a minute and yelled across the parking lot, "Jason, John come here a minute."

The skateboarders came across the parking lot to stand in front of Stephanie. "Where are your helmets? And elbow and kneepads? Don't give me that crap you forgot them…you think you are too good to wear them don't you? I won't teach you any more tricks and moves till you wear them. I'll see you tomorrow at 8am at the skateboard park and anyone else you want to come. You better be wearing your helmets and pads if you know what is good for you."

She pointed at me "He's my enforcer and you don't want to know what happens to kids who don't wear the proper equipment. I hear rumors that unscheduled trips in wooden crates end up in third world countries. Do you really want to find out if that rumor is true?" They shook their heads no, stepped off their boards, picked them up and tucked them under their arms and walked away.

"Do you want me at the park at 8am" I asked her.

"Yes, do you happen to have a wooden crate we can put on display?" then she laughed and took my hand and told me I was joining her for dinner. How in the hell does someone like me who is a controlling hard ass learn to be around a free spirit without giving over to clipping the wings of a free spirit. I don't know but I better figure it out fast.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mikes POV

I couldn't believe I found Ranger in the parking lot when I went out to get the folders I had forgotten. He is handsome and strong.

When he looks at me with those piercing eyes I feel like there is something he wants to tell me and then I get the feeling like I may be his desert. He scares me, he is like a fire that I am drawn to and I keep getting closer and closer knowing I am going to get burned but I can't resist seeing how close I can get before I ignite.

I know I should stay away from him and

I will, then I hear myself invite him to join us for dinner. I silently groan - what in the world was I thinking? I also remember I asked him to come to the skate park in the morning I am so doomed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I arrive at the skate park early with a wooden crate in the back of my truck. Lester had been invited by Steph to come too. He helped me get the crate off the truck and asked me if I bought the tools.

We both laughed when I said yes. He pulled his skateboard out of the truck along with his helmet and pads.

This was one sport I had never taken up but Les was an expert. He had built his first skateboard when he was seven and his parents refused to buy him one. No one knew but me that he owned a company that specialized in skateboards and equipment. He owned another company that designed and built skateboard parks.

He had a two bedroom apartment at Rangemen and the second bedroom held his drafting table and all his designs. There would be no industrial espionage in his company he had it all stored here.

These kids were going to get one show today when Lester got on his board. He walked over the park looking at it shaking his head muttering something to the effect of … "municipal piece of shit designed by fucking baboons ….when he came to a ramp that was crumbling and it was patched with sacrete the air turned blue with his obscenities.

Stephanie arrived and stood by me while Les continued to rant and rave. I turned and looked at her and she grinned. "I saw him compete a couple of years ago. I'm hoping he will help some of the kids."

"He will once he settles down about the ramp. He loves to teach."

"I see you brought a wooden crate. Would you tell the kids what will happen to them if they don't wear the safety equipment."

"I sure will."

After Stephanie's safety lecture she turned it over to me. I faced about 40 kids, girls and boys. I picked out one kid whose mouth had not shut up the entire time. His sarcastic remarks reminded me of Lester about 15 years ago. I looked at Les and he got this smirk on his face - he knew what I was going to do.

I looked at the kid -"Hey bigmouth what's your name" I said in my Ranger voice. He shut up for a minute…

"What's it to you?"

"I want to know who to send the letter to." I grabbed him and threw him into the crate. Lester flipped the top on and we nailed it down. Now Lester has this move perfected, one nail and one mighty pound from his hammer totally driving the nail in. I pull out the drill and start drilling holes. The kid is going nuts screaming and yelling. I drill a few more holes. I yell into the holes. "You still breathing kid?"

"Yes Sir."

"You going to mouth off any more kid?"

"No Sir"

"You going to wear your pads and helmet kid?"

"Yes Sir! Sir it's hard to breath in here."

"Okay, that means you need some more air holes kid."

I looked over at Stephanie and winked. I drilled a few more holes

"You breathing easier kid?"

"Yes Sir!"

Lester got off the phone and nodded at me.

We took the top off the crate and the kid jumped out. He looked at Stephanie and apologized and put his pads and helmet on.

"Any one else want to get fitted for the crate? Just a word - since it is summer the next crate I ship will have a winter jacket and one candle for light." They all took a couple of steps back and everyone had their safety gear on.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After Les and Stephanie finished giving lessons and tips they got in a discussion about the best cup of coffee they had ever had.

I got in the truck and they kept talking about coffee. Stephanie said she needed a cup of coffee and she started giving me directions which I followed.

We ended up at a private airfield where a jet was being readied.

I saw her friends Dave and Joe and Steve and AJ.

"I thought we were going out for coffee Babe."

"We are Ranger, Les and I agreed on the best cup of coffee. We are going to get some. Now get your on board the jet. We are going to a coffee house in Seattle."

Oh yea she's a free spirit and I'm going along for the ride.


	19. Chapter 19

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 19

Standard Disclaimer

a/n

Thank you for all your patience and notes of support. My kidnapper was reminded by his parole officer of the consequences of violating the "no contact with victim" that was issued by the judge at his sentencing. I am approaching 3 weeks with no flat tires and I am able to get 2 to 3 hours of sleep at night. Things are definitely looking up.

Susan

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"We are Ranger, Les and I agreed on the best cup of coffee. We are going to get some. Now get on board the jet. We are going to a coffee house in Seattle."

Oh yea she's a free spirit and I'm going along for the ride.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

It really was the best cup of coffee I had ever had.

It was also the most eye opening experience in just how intelligent, business savvy, and shrewd the Plum siblings were. I always thought that Tank and I were good at communicating wordlessly. We were rank amateurs compared to the Plum twins. They didn't even have to be in the same room to know what was going on. While we were on the West Coast we flew into a private airfield in California where they signed some contracts for their company for doing the stunt work on 10 different movies that were going to be filmed on the east coast. They also told the executives that they are gearing up for a full presence on the West Coast. We left California and were in the air when Steve, who was talking to Dave, looked up "I think you are right Mike, we should take the cars to Dover a day early."

Ranger, can you arrange for us to have additional security at Dover Downs? I want extra coverage on the cars and on Mike."

"It can be arranged Steve, but the question is will Stephanie cooperate with the team and my instructions?"

"She will cooperate won't you Mike?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

"You will." An intense look passed between Steve and Mike and Steve let out a sigh. "Ranger, you better warn your men, she's not going to cooperate. My sister has been independent and on her own and she will do what she wants to do. You will have the unenviable job of trying to keep up with and trying to get ahead of her. Good luck with that."

A quick thought popped into my mind of silk scarves, a four poster bed and a blindfold. Lester burst out laughing and I heard…

"In your dreams Ranger."

I looked at that beautiful face that was tinged with a pink blush and quickly a look of sheer rebellion flashed across it.

"Game's on Stephanie!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mike/Steph's POV

I looked at Ranger's face and it wasn't blank at all, he was absolutely leering at me and the thoughts rolling across his face left no doubt as to what he was thinking. Lester started laughing.

I looked at Steve and he had a murderous look on his face, he started to take a step toward Ranger and I sent him a silent message to let me handle it.

"It has been on for a month and you have been losing Ranger. What makes you think anything is different now?"

"Babe"

"Oh yeah, that'll do it. The word "Babe" will make me beg for your attention and protection. Get real, that might work on some of your women, but I'm afraid it has no effect on me. We will be landing in ten minutes."

As soon as the plane landed I disembarked. My guys blocked Ranger as I took off on my Ducati I looked back and saw Steve up in Ranger's face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Babe? Some of my Women? What the hell was that? The next thing I know Lester is laughing and Steve is in my face and he looks like he is going to kill me.

"That was my sister you were leering at you asshole. I knew you couldn't be decent with her. Yet, I asked for your help to protect her and find out who was trying to kill her! You're fired and consider whatever friendship we had terminated. Now, get the hell off my plane!"

"Wait Steve listen…."

"No! You listen Ranger! In the last two years my sister has lost her husband and child she was attacked recently and almost killed. I wasn't here for her because I was finishing my stint with the Rangers. Thank God Mike had Dave and AJ and the crew to watch over her because she sure didn't have any of her family. She survived, I don't know how, but she did. For some fucking reason she seemed to be interested in you. I didn't like it, but it was her choice, as a matter of fact I tried to warn her, but for one of the first times she didn't listen to my warning. So she started her little test to see how you would react. You did pretty good at first, but then you started to try to take control and now you're back to your former playboy self. Well, not with my sister."

"Steve, I would never hurt Stephanie. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. Trust me.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

When it comes to my sister it is hard to trust anyone, but I do trust Ranger. I've watched them on this impromptu trip for the perfect cup of coffee. Mike is totally intrigued with Ranger and Ranger is totally mesmerized by Mike. I saw a couple of glimpses of the old Mike, a hint of a smile not only on her lips but in her eyes. She loves baiting him and breaking through his calm exterior. If they ever do get together the fireworks will light the sky over Trenton.

I am driven to find who arranged for Mike's attack. I know she is not safe and I know in my gut that somehow my father is involved. We need to figure out why.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

He is driving me nuts! He is supposed to be the master of blank faces. When I look at him I don't see a blank face, I see a man who wants to consume me and for the first time in my life I want to be consumed and it scares the hell out of me. I hear a voice telling me to run and run as fast as I can….


	20. Chapter 20

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 20

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

He is driving me nuts! He is supposed to be the master of blank faces. When I look at him I don't see a blank face, I see a man who wants to consume me and for the first time in my life I want to be consumed and it scares the hell out of me. I hear a voice telling me to run and run as fast as I can….

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mikes POV

I took the Ducati back to the office, I gave the orders to get everything ready for departure to Dover Downs at 5am tomorrow.

I grabbed the keys from one of the new SUV's and drove it over to the lift. I knew it was new but I wanted to make sure there were no trackers on it anyway. Ranger and his crew were good at their jobs and I didn't want to take any chances that I would be followed.

I started out of Trenton and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi, are you busy?"

"Not for you Sweetheart."

"I'll see you in about 25 minutes Okay?"

"I'll put on the coffee and take the cookies out of the oven."-

Even though I had only lived here for a few months I always felt like I was coming home. I parked in the driveway and walked around back to the porch and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

She leaned back and looked at me and said, "Why didn't Steve call me when you were hurt?"

"I didn't let him call because I didn't want to worry you and I didn't want to bring you into something where you might get hurt."

"You think your parents are involved?"

"Yes, I just haven't figured out how or why."

"Follow your instincts Stephanie they have never let you down. Now tell me about this tall, dark, handsome man that is making his presence known in your life." she laughed.

"You've been talking to Eddie haven't you!"

"Of course I have, that is the only way I keep up with you. What is he like?"

"He is tall, dark and handsome but…"

"Don't make excuses….you are interested in him. Are you giving him a hard time?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of him…not because he would hurt you, but because you are remembering that you survived a lost love and he is making you feel like you are still alive."

"Yes. He looks at me and I get this feeling….I can't explain it, it scares the crap out of me and then I run away as fast as I can."

"Sweetheart, when Eddie brought you and Steve here to stay before you had to leave for boot camp you were scared and sat on the edges of our family observing, actually both you and Steve did that. You had never had a family or been around a family that lived, bickered and loved each other. You allowed Chase into your life and look how wonderful that was. Take a chance on this man and let him into your life, see where it leads. Why don't your take a chance right now, there is a very handsome man leaning against his car out front. Why don't you go out and invite him in."

As I walked out the door and started across the lawn to where he was leaning against the car, he held up a sign that said...

"This is a test!"

I started laughing and then he pulled out another sign that said….. "Have I passed yours?"

"What are you doing Ranger?"

"I'm supposed to be watching and protecting you."

"How did you find me?"

"Stephanie, that is my secret, with you I have to think outside the box. You aren't making it easy, but you are making it interesting. Did I pass your test ?"

"Yes Carlos you did. You have a test? "

"You challenge my skills in every way. I'm not telling you what my test is. We'll see if you pass it."

"I don't understand that."

"Someday you will understand. Who is that very lovely lady waving at me?"

"That's Eddie's Aunt Maddie. Would you like to come in Carlos and meet her?"

"I would love to meet her."

We walked across the lawn and where Carlos's touched my lower back sparks were shooting. We went into the house and I introduced Aunt Maddie to Carlos. He was totally at ease and absolutely charming. We settled on the back porch with coffee and cookies out of the oven.

Ranger took one cookie, took a bite and chewed and a big smile appeared. "This is the best oatmeal cookie I have ever tasted."

Aunt Maddie laughed "That's because it isn't the typical oatmeal cookie Carlos. It is a cookie I am developing and entering into a contest. I love cookies but I have high cholesterol so I have created this recipe. It has oatmeal, ground flax seed, no fats, and instead of sugar I use agave. I made a big batch so I will send you home with some."

We spent the whole afternoon on the porch talking and laughing. People dropped in and out and we stayed for dinner. We left for Trenton after dinner and I left my SUV there and rode home with Carlos.

I was tired and my mind was going over the Dover Downs Shoot. I was deep in thought about one of the stunts when I realized that Carlos and I were holding hands and they were resting on his thigh. I tried to take my hand back, but he wouldn't release it. I looked down at our hands and up at him. He smiled at me and said "Look at the difference in our hands, mine is dark and yours is light, my hand is hard and callused yours is soft, my hand is large and yours is small. They are so totally different yet they fit together perfectly." No more words needed to be said.

When we got to my house Carlos came around and opened my door. He walked me up to the door and opened it for me. He checked the security system and walked through the house.

When he came back he put his hands on each side of my face and kissed my eyelids and then the tip of my nose. He then leaned in and put a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Do you want me to wait till Steve and AJ come home?"

"No, I will be fine…"

"I'll pick you up in the morning and take you over to your warehouse to meet the crew." He leaned in for another kiss.

"What are you doing Carlos?"

"Kissing you good night. Lock the door behind me and set the alarm. Please."

Oh the man was good …I am so in trouble the last barrier is hanging on some very weak hinges.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranger's POV

This was the best day I had had in years. I realized that the reason I had been turned off to dating was because I had been dating blonde, empty headed woman with extremely large chests.

Now that I have been around a curly haired, intriguing, intelligent woman I just wanted more time with her. I was never bored and I loved the challenges she posed to me. I loved when she laughed. When I was waiting outside the house she had driven to I fully expected to be shouted at for invading her privacy. When she walked out of the house towards me I held up the sign I had made...

"This is a test."

I would never have predicted the reaction of a full out laugh with her blue eyes dancing and a smile that reached in and grabbed my heart. I know at that moment I fell instantly in love with her. I had been attracted to her, but that had within a few seconds made way for love. I've never been in love before. I was not prepared for the emotion or the feelings that came over me.

She had a hard life with her parents, fighting the prejudice in the Army, and most of all losing her husband and baby on the same night. She was loved by her brother and her crew, and by this wonderful woman who had offered her home and heart to Steph.

I was going to offer her unconditional support, my protection and my love in whatever she wanted to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 21

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

She had a hard life with her parents, fighting the prejudice in the Army, and most of all losing her husband and baby on the same night. She was loved by her brother and her crew, and by this wonderful woman who had offered her home and heart to Steph.

I was going to offer her my love and unconditional support in whatever she wanted to do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I was running on the treadmill and instead of thinking and planning my day like I always do I was thinking about yesterday afternoon. Mike is always full of nervous energy, unable to sit for 5 minutes. Yesterday, she sat for hours laughing and teasing with Maddie. She was relaxed and happy, at one point she excused herself and went inside.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen to you if you ever hurt her do I? I'm not talking about the hurt that Steve will inflict. You have been offered a precious gift, treat it with love and tenderness or you will pay for it with pain and anguish with every breath you take for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?" spoke Maddie in a quiet voice.

I have been faced with all kinds of threats, I have been subjected to all kinds of torture, but I knew what she meant, if I hurt Stephanie, I would never forgive myself and the pain would come from myself and it would never stop.

"Maddie, I am a man who has never allowed myself to have any kind of a relationship with a woman. How could I have fallen in love so fast?"

"You couldn't help yourself Carlos when you finally met your soul mate your soul recognized her. You have been given a gift of meeting a woman so filled with goodness and light and love, your soul could not turn away. I hope you accept this gift and protect it from all harm."

"Was Chase her soul mate too?"

"Yes, he was, most people aren't given one soul mate much less two. His death ripped the heart out of Stephanie, she only started to come alive again when her soul recognized your soul. That was the reason for her so called 'test'. She didn't want to allow herself to hope that she could find that kind of love again. What are you going to do?"

"Maddie, I'm going to love and protect her with every fiber of my being."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mike/Steph's POV

I gathered all my belongings, laptop and paperwork together and put it in the living room. Steve and AJ came in the side door laughing and teasing each other with the fact that they each were on crutches and who was going to hold the other one up while they kissed. I walked into the kitchen and told them to go to bed and they wouldn't need to hold each other up. I couldn't believe when my brother's face turned red. Mr. Player was embarrassed at being caught with his feelings out in the open.

"Mike…."

"Stifle it Steve it's too late to try to hide it. Remember me? I'm your twin and I feel what you feel and you feel what I feel."

AJ smiled and left the room.

"If that is true then Ranger is taking over part of your life."

"I know."

"Is that what you want Mike?"

"I think so Steve….it feels right, like how it felt with Chase. For the life of me I don't know why it feels so right. He is picking me up tomorrow morning to take me to Dover. How do you feel about Dover Steve? I'm feeling very uneasy."

"Me too, that's why I have hired extra security. Be careful Mike."

"You be careful too Steve."

"I will, but my gut tells me it is you they are after not me, at least not right now."

I couldn't sleep. My gut was screaming warnings. I got up got dressed and loaded my stuff in my truck. On the way to the warehouse where our equipment was, I called Ranger's phone and left a message for him not to pick me up in the morning. As soon as I hung up my phone rang.

"What do you mean not to pick you up? I thought we had an agreement! "

"We did but I couldn't sleep so I'm on my way over to the warehouse I want to recheck everything."

"I'll meet you there."

Before I could argue with him he had hung up and when I tried to call him back it went straight to voice mail.

Stubborn ass of a man!

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Stubborn ass of a woman! Dammit, how was I ever going to learn to live with this woman in my life. She doesn't listen, she doesn't follow orders errrrr make that directions or suggestions. She has to take all the responsibility and she expects everyone to follow along. Oh God she is just like me. We are doomed…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mike/Steph's POV

I pulled up to the warehouse and my spidey sense was screaming. I turned off my lights and turned off the engine and coasted about 30 feet stopping in the shadow of the one buildings. Old habits die hard and I was fully dressed with a gun at my back, one in the holster on my hip, a knife on each arm under my shirt, a gun on my calf, knife in my boot. I also had my best friends my throwing stars. I carefully got out of the truck leaving the door ajar and crept along the side of the building.

I found the alarm disabled, but I knew the back up would have kicked in and Rangeman would be on the way. I looked in the window and saw two of them working on my hang glider harness.

I felt an arm go around my neck and felt the prick of a knife point.

"Well, well sweetheart you are going to save us a lot of work tonight. Now that you are here we can take care of the business we were hired to do. No muss, no fuss and we make it look like a random break in that you stumbled upon. Thank you for being so accommodating. Shall we go inside and meet the others to set things up?"

Asshole, he never checked me out he just assumed I had two guns, the one in my back and the one in the holster. Whoever hired these guys didn't get their money's worth. Patience is a virtue….please grant me patience to deal with these assholes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

My phone rang when I was about five miles from the warehouse.

It was Tank…"Ranger the alarm is going off at Mike's warehouse. The first alarm was cut and the back up system activated. I have 5 teams on the way ETA 10 minutes."

"I am 5 minutes out."

"Oh Shit! Ranger, the cameras that Hector installed are working and you won't believe it even when you see it…..Mike watch out."

I floored the gas pedal.


	22. Chapter 22

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 22

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"Oh Shit! Ranger, the cameras that Hector installed are working and you won't believe it even when you see it…..Mike watch out."

I floored the gas pedal.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mike/Steph's POV

It's funny how a mind works, most people think that if you were being held with a knife at your throat that is all that you would think about. That's not true, at least not in my case. It's like my mind splits, first I focused on the man holding me. I assessed how tall he was and how much he approximately weighed and how muscular he was and the strength of his hold on me. The fact that he was dressed in all night camouflage was not lost on me.

I noticed at the same time that Rangemen had installed the video cameras on the separate circuits and they were working. I stared at them and deliberately blinked eight times twice.

I was waiting for the perfect moment as I watched the men surround me.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Tank, are the cameras functioning?"

"Affirmative"

"Report"

"Stephanie is being held with a knife to her throat and is being brought into the main room where her gear and harnesses are assembled."

"How is she?"

"Cool and apparently assessing the situation. She just looked straight at the camera and deliberately blinked eight times."

"How do you know it was deliberate?"

"Because she did it twice. I think she is telling us there are eight of them."

"What else is she doing?"

"She is rolling her eyes and the middle finger of her right hand is extended. God, this women is amazing she just told us who is in charge. She is saying something but I can't read her lips, but the guy holding her is not liking it. Hector is here and he is activating the sound. I'll patch you in."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mike/Steph's POV

"Hey asshole do you actually think that little dinky knife you have is scary?"

"Wait till you see what this knife can do to you. You won't be pretty anymore when I get done with you. Got anything else to say?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Did you ever see the movie Crocodile Dundee?"

"You're a strange woman with a knife at your throat and you want to discuss a movie? "

"Did you see the movie asshole? Just answer the question!"

"Yes I saw the god damn movie, Bitch!"

"Good!" I slammed my head back and broke his nose, rolled him over my hip and dropped him to the floor and kicked the shit out of his balls. I then roundhouse kicked two of the closest guys.

I threw my stars and nailed two more. I was being closed in and circled by three brainless idiots who started to converge on me.

I did a back flip and knocked one to the ground. I grabbed his gun shot him and shot the other two.

I made my way over to the first idiot and rolled him on his back, straddled his chest and pulled my knife out of my boot and one off my arm. The one out of my boot was a special switchblade that Chase had made for me.

"Hey asshole, do you remember the line from Crocodile Dundee where he says to the gang member something like this 'you think that's a knife … this is a knife.' I pushed the switch and a 9"blade flipped out…right under his chin. He fainted.

I heard a noise and I took the knife in my left hand and threw it backwards and hit the one guy, I had shot who had gotten up. straight in his heart."

Ranger ran in with his guns drawn and just stood there and looked around.

"Ranger this pisses me off! They cut my harnesses and now I am going to have to give a statement to the blundering TPD and that fucking Morelli. This is going to take the rest of the night and I am going to be late getting to Dover."

The rest of the Rangemen crew ran in full swat mode and guns drawn. "You guys are to late for the fun. I hope you got that on tape. It will speed up things when I give my statement to the TPD. Did anyone call them?"

Lester said something to Ranger and Ranger punched him.

I pulled out my phone and called my crew and told them we had to rework and inspect all the harnesses and cars.

"Babe"

"That's all you have to say to me is 'Babe'?

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I ran into the warehouse with my guns ready. I stopped and just stood still and observed 7 guys down on the floor and Stephanie sitting on the 8th guy's chest quoting lines from the movie Crocodile Dundee. I saw one of the men get to his feet and Stephanie throw a knife with her left hand backward and hit him in the middle of his chest.

Then she turned and complained how long it was going to take to give her statement and how it was going to make her late to Dover.

My team ran in and just stood there gaping and then Lester turned and said to me…

"I told you she was amazing and look at her ass!" He said looking at her straddling the guy with a knife at his throat.

I reared back and punched Lester and he fell to the ground. Hal yelled 'Timber' and Bobby crouched down next to Lester. Bobby turned to me grinning and said "He's never going to learn to keep his mouth shut is he?"

Later Tank and Hector walked in with the CD for the Trenton Police Department who were as inept as Stephanie had predicted. Morelli was attempting to take Stephanie's statement.

Steve and AJ arrived and Steve started yelling at the Detective.

AJ went over to the crew and they were frustrated because the harnesses were declared part of the crime scene and they couldn't touch them.

Hector motioned me over to a portable DVD player and put in a DVD. We all crowded around it and started to watch the "Stephanie Show."

Dear God my Babe was HOT and Lester was right - she has a great ass.


	23. Chapter 23

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 23

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

Hector motioned me over to a portable DVD player and put in a DVD. We all crowded around it and started to watch the "Stephanie Show."

Dear God my woman was HOT and Lester was right she has a great ass.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

"Dave, call Jonesy and see if he has any extra harnesses and any other equipment we can buy or borrow. AJ can you call Dover and explain the situation and that we will be in late tonight or tomorrow morning. Steve can you call the insurance company and meet me in lunch room in a few minutes I'm going to make some coffee."

I would like to have had the time to question the so called leader of the group of assholes. All we were able to get out of him was that he had received $25,000 to break in here and sabotage my equipment and cars. My being here was not part of the 'job'.

Right, I think I was personally on the next list if the equipment failure didn't work. It was clear someone wanted me dead. My spidey sense was going off but I just couldn't put my finger on why anyone would want me dead. The money I did have was tied up in the business and everything I had was wrapped up so tight that Steve would get it and no one else would be able to touch it

I would be glad when this week was over. I had made plans with Maddie to have a surprise party for Steve in two weeks. I think it will be hysterical to throw a surprise party for him since we are twins. I am the older twin so the responsibility of my 'little' brother falls on my shoulders. He will love that reasoning.

God dammit I can't believe I put that can of Spaghetti O's in the microwave. Shit, I blew up another microwave.

"DAVE!"

"Hold your horses Mike, I'll have to reset the circuit breaker, Jack grab another microwave out of the storeroom she's done it again. AJ reorder another dozen Microwaves we are down to two."

My guys came in replaced the microwave after gazing in at the Spaghetti O bomb and carried it out to the microwave resting place.

I followed as was tradition, they saluted it and shot it. The bozos from the Trenton police department ran out with guns drawn. Eddie followed them out and said "I can't wait till my aunt hears about this one. Spaghetti O's Mike? For shame. Tsk Tsk"

I looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"Are you okay Kiddo? What's this blood on your neck? Did that son of a bitch stab you!"

"It's just a nick Eddie."

"Steve, Mike's bleeding!"

Lord, these boys are such excitable wimps. It's just a nick.

I had to sit still and have the EMT's look at it and then Bobby from Rangeman all the while having Steve and Ranger stare at me while they put a band aid on it.

Give me a break.

Xxxxxxxxx

Steve's POV

I can't believe I almost lost her again. If she had been any other woman she would be dead. In fact, a man would probably be dead if he had come under attack by 8 highly trained men. I know they were highly trained when we removed their weapons. These were no ordinary thieves.

When Hector had played the DVD for us there was complete silence watching it. My sister is a frigging fighting machine. In the middle of everything she could throw her stars and accurately land them in the jugulars of two men and that throwing of the knife with her left hand backward to kill that guy was mind boggling. I'm glad we are both ambidextrous and that we had both practiced once we discovered it when we were kids. It probably saved her life tonight. If anything happens to her they might as well bury me too.

Ranger told me he is, with Mike's permission, going use this as a training DVD. He wants to hire her to train his already trained men. From the looks on his crew's faces I don't think they would mind the training.

Jack had pointed out to me and Ranger how they had cut the harnesses. They knew what they were doing.

Mike would have found the cuts even though the equipment had been inspected prior to being packed. She always does a check herself right before a stunt.

I walked over to her and hugged her and looked down into her eyes that are exactly like mine. She looks up me and grins "Steve, I am okay." I smile at her, but in my heart I look at my twin and know that if anything happens to her I couldn't face life without my twin sister.

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

I looked over at Stephanie in her brother's arms. She's safe, thank God she's safe. If in the little time I have known her I love her with all my heart, I can't even imagine what Steve would be feeling at this moment. No wonder he never wanted to introduce her to his Ranger buddies. She is so beautiful and extraordinary, and despite her training she brings an innocence to everyone's life around her. Everyone who was her crew in the Army and now worked with her, everyone in my own hand picked company would give their life to protect her. Who would want her dead?

I will leave no rock unturned to find out who it was.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

Steve was holding me when I whispered, "Steve we have to take a walk away from everyone. I have to talk to you and tell you something."

Steve nodded and took my hand and led me outside. He yelled to Dave and said he was going to take me outside for some air. We were walking out when a cop tried to stop us. I looked at him and asked him if he wanted me to demonstrate some more moves. He shook his head no and allowed us to pass. We walked across the parking lot and stood looking out on a field planted with sunflowers.

"Steve, I called Shadow."

Steve looked up at me. "Good, I was going to call him today."

"He'll be here today. Here is a SAT phone and I have one too. He has your number and mine and will call when he gets here. He's stopping off at Maddie's. She will call Eddie when he arrives as we had set up before."

"I don't think anyone should be made aware of his presence, so he can do what he has to do."

"Agreed"

"Hey little brother, how do you feel about turning 30?"

"I feel like an aching old man except when I'm with you and as you have pointed out on numerous occasions - You, my dear, are older."

"Not anymore Steve I'm staying 29. You can age for both of us." I said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

a/n Shadow is a character I created in my story Nothing is What it Seems to Be. I've had a lot of requests to bring him back in another story. This seemed to be the perfect one.


	24. Chapter 24

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 24

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"Hey little brother, how do you feel about turning 30?"

"I feel like an aching old man except when I'm with you and as you have pointed out on numerous occasions - You, my dear, are older."

"Not anymore Steve I'm staying 29. You can age for both of us." I said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

I drove my SUV into my garage at the house. I surveyed the garage with the mirrors that were mounted on the walls and I watched the garage door come down so that no one slipped in. I searched the electronic pad to make sure no one had entered since Steve and AJ had left this morning. I punched in the security code and entered the house. I was in my bedroom preparing to change and lay down for awhile when I felt strong arms encircle me and a low voice whisper in my ear…

"You are as beautiful as you have always been. Run away with me to my private island. You can sunbath nude and we can play doctor, I don't care if you are the doctor or I am the doctor."

"You are such an ass Tom, when are you going to get a new line?' I said laughing. "Will you show me how you entered without it showing up on the monitoring system here or at Rangeman?"

"That depends…"

"…on what?"

"If I can have a copy of the DVD of your kicking ass last night and the Spaghetti O bomb this morning."

"Why is everyone calling it the Spaghetti O Bomb Tom!"

"Because when the can exploded the 18 tiny little meatballs became tiny little missiles and left dents in the microwave and the walls surrounding it. I don't know how you escaped injury."

"I didn't - Look!" I rolled up my sleeve showed him 2 round bruises and burns and then the one on my neck. "They hurt like hell and they burned too."

"Why in the hell didn't you say something. They should have put salve on the burns!"

"Would you have admitted that tiny little meatballs caused more harm than 8 big, scary assassins!"

"Hell no, but I'm not you Mike. You can take out 8 assassins by yourself, but you can't figure out how to operate a friggin microwave."

"Are you hungry Tom?"

"Not for anything you would fix Mike. No I'm kidding, Aunt Maddie fixed me dinner and she sent 4 casseroles for your freezer the instructions for heating in the microwave are taped to them."

"She didn't send any cookies?"

"It was a long drive to get here."

"You ate them all? You rat!"

"I saved you one."

"God I'm glad you are here Tom."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tom/Shadow's POV

I had known Mike, Steve and Eddie since we were 4 years old. We were in St. Johns nursery school together. I was fascinated with Mike and Steve because they were twins and I had never met twins before. Even when they were forced by the nuns to be apart they were the same. If we were coloring pictures and they were on opposite sides of the room the pictures would be exactly the same. Steve and Mike were of the same mind, whatever happened to one the other knew about it and felt it. I'm still amazed by them. I love Steve as a brother and I love Mike and not as a brother. I am resigned that I will always love her and she will never be mine. She loves me, but as a brother, I am willing to accept that to be a part of her life.

I'll never forget the day we met. We were all scared except for 'the Twins' as they were referred to. Eddie and I were assigned the table with them and it was snack time. Eddie pulled out some cookies, I had a piece of chocolate cake and the Twins had nothing.

"Where's your snack?" I asked.

"We don't have one. We are not allowed to have one." replied the boy twin.

"Why not?" asked Eddie.

"It will make us soft." replied the girl twin.

"Girls are supposed to be soft, my older brother told me so and he is twelve." I told them with my limited but superior knowledge about girls.

"Not me." she replied staring at our snacks.

I looked at her blue eyes and said. "Want to share mine?"

"Will I like it? I don't know what it is." she replied.

"You've never had cake?" I broke a piece off and handed it to her and to the boy. She took a tiny bite testing it, she closed her eyes and made this little sound. Her brother smiled at her.

Eddie asked "Have you ever had a cookie?"

"What's a cookie?" she asked.

"Here have one." Eddie handed them each a cookie.

That afternoon on the playground a third grader, named Mooch came and started to pick on the twin girl. She stood there and all of a sudden the big kid was on the ground with the boy twin on his chest with his fist in the kid's face. "That's my sister you asshole, if anyone is going to pick on her it will be me."

Of course, the nuns only saw the boy twin and he was hauled to the principal's office and his parents were called. The next day they were back in school. The boy twin had his arm in a cast. The girl twin had blisters on her lips.

Eddie and I had double snacks. From that day on our mothers packed snacks for the Plum Twins. We learned the girl's name was Mike and the boy was Steve. We have been best friends with each other since that first day.

I know these attacks on Mike were related somehow to her family.

I will find out how and why. I've been waiting years to get to their old man. I have to get a hold of Hector for all the surveillance tapes he has. I wonder what Ranger would think if he knew that Hector had grown up with us and his first loyalty was to Mike, Steve, Eddie and myself, We have always had each other's back even though most people are totally unaware of our alliance. We each had our own set of skills. Mine was becoming 'invisible' I honed my skills at first by shadowing my older brother Scott.

I learned about sex from shadowing Scott. I always imparted my newly found knowledge to the others but instinctively knew this was not something Mike needed to know.

Hector has kept me up to date. I even have the tapes of the disguises Mike has worn. I love the Elvira disguise but her Candy Striper disguise is the best. I wonder if even now Ranger is aware that it was Mike as the stripper Candy. I know Lester isn't.

"Hey Mike can you pull out and dress up as Candy Striper for me?"

"Why ?"

"I don't think the tape of it did you justice."

"You're still an ass Tom ! Yes, I will dress up for you but not tonight honey…we have work to do. How did you get that tape from the VA?"

"Only the Shadow knows."

"God, it's corny lines like that, that make you sound so ridiculous."

I love her and I will figure out who wants to hurt our girl and then Steve, Hector, Eddie and I will eliminate the threat.


	25. Chapter 25

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 25

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

"You're still an ass Tom ! Yes, I will dress up for you but not tonight honey…we have work to do. How did you get that tape from the VA?"

"Only the Shadow knows."

"God, it's corny lines like that, that make you sound so ridiculous."

I love her and I will figure out who wants to hurt our girl and then

Steve, Hector, Eddie and I will eliminate the threat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"No! It's not happening!"

"Tom, Ranger is already included on finding out and helping protect Mike, we are not excluding him now!" yelled Steve.

"I don't like him, I have never liked him! He has treated women

Badly. How can you even think of allowing him near Mike."

"Look we were both in the service with him - he is good at what he does. I don't care for him either especially because of his reputation with women, but he cares about Mike and whether we like him or not she cares for him and trusts him."

"I'm working on my own on this and I am not sharing anything I learn with him until I have to. I'll call you when I know anything."

"Tom, we need to cooperate."

"I'll cooperate with you, Eddie, Hector and Mike. Use your SAT phones if you need me. I'll see you soon."

I turned to look at Eddie and then back to Tom, but he had already left. "Eddie, is he right? Will Ranger hurt Mike?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tom's POV

I went into Trenton, stopped by my 'place' and picked up some equipment and my vehicle. Hector had been by and left a few toys for me. Wouldn't Ranger crap if he knew about Hector, Eddie, Steve, Mike and me. Way to be aware of his surroundings.

I thought back to the first day of kindergarten. We had all lined up outside in the playground and marched into the classroom behind Sister Mary Frances. We had taken our assigned desks and sat with our hands folded. There was a really loud disturbance in the hallway and our door flew open and the principal was trying to drag in this kid who was kicking and screaming and fighting her all the way. I looked at Eddie, Steve and Mike and they were trying not to laugh. The kid was skinny, small and had so much long hair if he hadn't been wearing the boys uniform we wouldn't have known he was a boy.

The principal dragged him down the aisle and put him in the desk next to Mike. Uh Oh! The principal took out a belt and we all sucked in a breath, she then strapped him in his chair.

"Well Hector, see how you like sitting in the girl's aisle next to a girl. If you move from that chair without permission I will be notified. She turned and marched out of the room.

The room, which was in total silence, was called to attention by Sister Mary Frances. We all kept an eye on this kid because he was sitting next to Mike and we had vowed to take care of Mike in a blood brother pact last year when we were four. We didn't use a knife to draw blood but Steve, Eddie and I used a safety pin to draw blood, it was still a sacred oath which we still honor today.

The kid had his head down and his face was covered with his hair. He was kind twitching around and then he had his hands on the desk and the belt fell to the floor. Mike reached over and picked up the belt and spoke so quietly we couldn't hear what she said.

The kid shook his head and blew his hair away from his face and stared at Mike. She said something to him and he grinned.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, do you have something to say to the whole class instead of that bad boy sitting next to you."

"Yes, Sister."

Steve, Eddie and I just held our breath because even we couldn't predict what Mike would say.

"Well, tell the class Stephanie Michelle what that is."

Mike stood up and said, " I told him I was proud of him for not being afraid to sit on the girl's aisle."

Sister's lips were trying not to smile. "Stephanie, I don't think he had much choice since the principal strapped him in the chair."

"But he did sister! He had himself out of the belt before Sister reached the door. He could have gotten up and sat anywhere because sister said he only needed permission to move and I gave him permission to move. I'm glad he sat next to me he's going to be my friend. Don't worry sister I'll buckle him up before Sister comes back"

At snack Hector joined us and pulled out an empanada to eat. When Eddie and I shared our snack with Steve and Mike, Hector shared his with them also. Mike took a bite and made her little noise and Hector looked at us and smiled. In the boys room we asked him if he wanted to watch over Mike too. The next day he became our blood brother when he pulled a knife out and made us slice our thumbs.

Everyone of us walked home after school except Hector. His older brother showed up with his friends everyday in an old car with the music blaring. Hector would jump in and wave and off they would go. The principal made a big deal out of Hector's long hair. One day during class Hector and Mike got caught talking and were made to stand in the corner. That of course did not stop Mike from talking. At recess, Hector and Mike went off to the corner of the playground and wouldn't let us near them. After recess we lined up and Hector was standing in line with his hair cut. He was covered in hair and so was Mike …it was a really bad haircut. Mike had cut it with Hector's knife. We sat at our desks when Sister walked up and down the aisles and she passed Hector and stopped, she shuddered while looking at his hair and continued down the aisle, but she didn't say anything.

That afternoon when his brother picked him up we were waiting with him. His brother stopped the car looked at Hector and asked him what had happened. Hector told him that Mike had cut his hair. "Well little brother I hope you didn't pay him."

"I didn't pay Mike! I kissed Mike!" and that was how the rumor of Hector being gay got started. Joey Morrelli overheard the conversation and spread it everywhere he could for years. People still believe it except the people who really know Hector.

I shook myself from the memories I had a lot to accomplish today.

I figured it would take the whole day and all night I had an idea what was going on but I needed to get my proof to bring to Mike, Steve, Hector, and Eddie and maybe Ranger. I still hadn't decided about including Ranger. I needed to be in Dover. I had a bad feeling about Dover.


	26. Chapter 26

Catch Her If You Can

Chapter 26

Standard Disclaimer

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Previously…**_

Tom's POV

I shook myself from the memories. I had a lot to accomplish today.

I figured it would take the whole day and all night I had an idea what was going on, but I needed to get my proof to bring to Mike, Steve, Hector, and Eddie and maybe Ranger. I still hadn't decided about including Ranger. I needed to be in Dover. I had a bad feeling about Dover.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Steph/Mike's POV

"Hey Mike, this is Mary Kowalski. Your grandma left something for you with my grandmother about a year ago. She made my Granny promise to give it to you two weeks before your birthday.

Granny is in a nursing home and she gave it to me yesterday to give to you. Can I stop by to drop it off?"

"I'm on my way out of town Mary, I'll pick it up in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. Mike I am sorry about your Grandma."

An hour later I had Ranger drive by so I could pick up the package from Mary and then drive to the warehouse. I made him stop on the way at the 7/ 11 so I could pick up something to eat.

"What is that?" asked Ranger.

"My favorite sandwich. I've been eating it since I was a kid and could sneak away to buy it."

"That is not a sandwich Babe that is a heart attack waiting to happen."

"I'll go a happy woman not a miserable lettuce eating anorexic."

Xxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

"Stephanie, that is a fully loaded bagel with a hot dog sliced on it, with chili, cheese sauce and crumbled potato chips on the top. I can't believe you can open your mouth wide enough to take a bite."

"You would be surprised how wide I can open my mouth," she laughed "But I can take a bite and I have my tongue to lick up the drips on the side."

"Babe you are driving me crazy." I grabbed her and kissed her hard. "Do you think it is possible to get some time alone this weekend?"

"You want alone time with me….isn't the ride to Dover alone time?"

"Get in the car Stephanie - you know that is not the alone time I want. Don't drip that abomination you call a sandwich in this car."

I looked over and she was looking at me and taking her tongue and delicately licking the sides of the bagel removing the dripping cheese. Lord almighty, I wanted to be that sandwich.

I needed to get in my zone. I needed to figure out who was trying to kill Stephanie. I would be able to do that once I figured out why they wanted to kill Steph. I had Hector working on it, Steve and Stephanie had Tom working on it. We had to figure it out soon.

I'm never going to get in my zone until she finishes that damn sandwich. Her moans while eating it are driving me crazy. Look there is the Hilton up ahead I wonder ….

Stephanie looked up when I pulled in the Hilton's parking lot. I turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. She laughed and said …."Patience is a virtue - and here I thought you were a patient man….Sorry Ranger we need to be in Dover."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tom's POV

I waited for the She Devil to leave for her morning errands. I need about 45 minutes. Their security system is a piece of shit and offers up no challenge at all.

I pulled and replaced my listening equipment added some microscopic cameras and then I got busy going through the Dictator's office. I found the hidden file under the cover of the Time Life book and CD of World War II. How predictable. I took my camera and took pictures of the file. He had some papers rolled up and in the hollow tube of the floor lamp ….hmmmm some really interesting reading here I thought making sure the pictures I was taking were clear.

I walked through the house, everything matched. The furniture matched, the drapes matched, the tablecloth matched. By the décor you could see that if it didn't match it didn't belong and wouldn't be tolerated. I went upstairs checked to make sure all my bugs worked.

I looked in at Grandma's room. I really missed the old girl. She and I used to meet for lunch and I let her get a quick feel of my ass every once in awhile. She would laugh and thank me. I would drive her to the cemetery to visit her 'friends' and her husband. I would walk her to Chase's grave and she would cry for Mike. We would sit on the bench and she would tell me how sorry she was that she was unable to protect her twin grandbabies when they were growing up, but she was going to take care of them in the future. She and Grandpa had a plan.

Then she would usually get up and start singing and dancing and her mind would wander, she would talk about the past and when she was first married. Then her mind would wander to the Great Depression. She would get so tired I would usually carry her back to my car. When we reached the car she would be lively again, laugh and pinch my ass.

It only took two times to realize she was pretending to be tired so I would carry her - sneaky old woman. I really miss her. Now I go and visit her in the cemetery and leave her favorite flowers when I can get them …sweet peas.

I enter her room and pick up a couple of things and move them around. I usually take one of Hummel figurines, I think it is called Goose girl and put it on the She Devil's dresser. This drove the She Devil nuts and she would put it back in Grandma's room. She would talk out loud to her mother telling her to stop haunting her.

I loved watching her freaking out, one of my as they say 'simple pleasures.' I look at my watch, I reset the alarm and slip away out the door. I have a lot to do today before I go to Dover.


End file.
